Aurora Boreal
by Annie de Odair
Summary: La vida de Camus de Acuario fue corta. Por momentos dura y por otros felices, pero siempre llena de emociones. Camus no fue un "Témpano de Hielo" como se mostraba o como los demás pensaban. Su vida estuvo llena de sentimientos. Quiso a sus maestros, forjó una gran amistad, y hasta conoció al amor verdadero. A veces hay que pasar algo de frío para ver la Aurora Boreal. - NO YAOI -
1. Capítulo Uno: Asignaciones Especiales

**Empecé a escribir esta historia hace un año, y aún no está terminada, pero necesito subir el primer capítulo para saber si a alguien le gusta. Va a consistir de dieciséis capítulos, de los cuales están escritos doce.**

**Pensaba publicar esto cuando lo tuviera terminado, pero el primer capítulo quiere ver la luz, y mientras termino los cuatro que me faltan, no pasaría nada si subo el primero.**

**Notas del capítulo, abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Asignaciones Especiales.**

El Patriarca miró a cada uno de los presentes con atención. Su sonrisa bajo la máscara negra no era percibidle, pero todos sabían que el encuentro en el lugar no era por un motivo negro. Es más, en el Santuario, hace mucho tiempo que no ocurría nada malo.

Una generación de caballeros de oro, que fueron entrenados por los mismos caballeros que pelearon en la Última Guerra Santa, junto con Athena, en ese momento Sasha, se encontraban parados mirando fijamente al Patriarca, Shión, antiguo Caballero de Aries.

Entre los presentes se encontraban todos los caballeros menos Dokho de Libra, que estaba en Los Cinco Picos, controlando que el sello de los espectros no se rompiera.

El Patriarca tomó aire, pero nadie pudo observar ese detalle. A veces deseaba no tener que usar la máscara, para que todos puedan ver su expresión de enfado, tristeza o alegría, pero su autoridad como "patriarca" le obligaba a usarla. De todas maneras no negaba que le salvó en muchas ocasiones su uso. Ahora podría decir que comprendía a las Amazonas.

— Bienvenidos caballeros. — Murmuró — Saben que el motivo del llamado no es ninguna misión. Simplemente es una noticia, que en parte es buena. Pero es solo el inicio de un fin. — Terminó mirando fijamente las expresiones de cada caballero. Todos miraban con intriga. Todos estaban expectantes. — Es la hora de asignarles algo muy especial. Sus alumnos. — Las reacciones de los presentes fue muy variada. Algunos se contentaron y felices decían engreídamente que alguien ocuparía su lugar y moriría con valor, otros se horrorizaban por la tragedia griega de los pequeños, a unos cuantos, sin embargo, les dio igual.

— Patriarca, ¿Cuándo llegarán los pequeños? — Preguntó Abdul, el caballero de Virgo.

— Tendrán que ir a buscarlos. Cada uno a su ciudad natal. — Informó el Sumo Pontífice. — En un comienzo iban a ser agrupados todos en un solo orfanato, pero es mucho más seguro que vallan a sus respectivos orfanatos a buscarlos.

— ¿Todos son huérfanos? — Preguntó la sensible Daphné, caballero de Sagitario, y única mujer en el Santuario.

— Me temo que si. — Informó tristemente el Patriartca. — Aunque esto nos da la posibilidad de que ningún niño extrañe familias ni nada de eso.

— ¿Cuándo tenemos que buscarlos? — Preguntó, Antares caballero de Escorpio.

— Mañana partirán todos.

— ¿Mañana? — Inquirió Boris, caballero de Acuario, levantando una ceja. – Es muy pronto.

— Lo es, pero tendrán que hacerse a la idea de que las cosas son así. De un día para el otro.

— ¿A dónde partiremos?

— Cada uno a un lugar diferente. Yo, por lo pronto, ya tengo un discípulo, que está entrenando en Jamir, India, desde hoy. Llegó ayer, ya que él era el único que tenía familia. Así que empezaré a decirles. Aldebarán. — Llamó al guardián canadiense de Tauro. — Tu nuevo alumno te espera en Brasil, América del Sur.

— Si señor. — Contestó el hombre rubio agachando la cabeza.

— Marcus, tus alumnos te esperan acá en Grecia.

— ¿Alumnos? — Preguntó incrédulo el caballero romano de géminis.

— Son gemelos.

— ¿Gemelos? — Gritó anonadado.

— Si, Saga y Kanon. Son especiales Marcus, ten cuidado con ellos.

— Si, señor. — Contestó aún sin creerlo.

— Sebastián, tu nuevo alumno reside en Italia. — Completó el Patriarca.

— ¿Cómo se llama Señor? — Preguntó.

— Lo apodan Death Mask, o Máscara de la Muerte. Por juntar caretas de carnaval. — Dijo viendo fijamente la extraña expresión de Sebastián, caballero de Cáncer, quién pensaba que en su natal España, no existían nombres así. — Cristiano, tu alumno Aioria, es griego, al igual que su hermano Aioros.

— ¿Tengo dos alumnos también?

— No, Aioros es de Sagitario. — Dijo y Daphné puso más atención. — Tráiganlos a los dos. Aioros será tu alumno Daphné.

— Si señor. — Contestaron la francesa y el portugués.

— Abdul, tu alumno es algo especial. Se llama Shaka y vive en India, en un refugio de monjes.

— ¿Por qué dice que es especial? — Preguntó el árabe de virgo.

— Porque es la reencarnación de Buda. Por favor, entrénalo como se debe.

— Si señor. — Contestó viendo su gran tarea.

— Antares, tu alumno, también es griego. Se llama Milo. — Dijo el Patriarca al caballero griego de Escorpio.

— Si señor.

— Eric, tu alumno es español y se llama Shura. — Terminó el gran caballero de Aries, Eric, el inglés de capricornio lo miró con un brillo en los ojos. Para él era especial un alumno.

— Si señor, lo cumpliré con toda mi fuerza.

— Boris. — El nombrado caballero de Acuario miró al Sumo Pontífice. — Tu alumno es francés, su nombre es Camus. Y entrenará en tu tierra natal, Siberia.

— Si… señor. — Murmuró el siberiano ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

— Y por último, Anki, tu alumno Afrodita, espera tu llegada en Suecia. — El nombrado holandés caballero de piscis, asintió. — Bueno caballeros, saben bien que mañana tienen que partir a sus respectivos lugares, por favor, cuídense y traigan enteros a los alumnos. Son realmente muy importantes en esta causa. — El Patriarca se retiró y los caballeros permanecieron un rato en el lugar conversando con sus allegados sobre el tema.

— Boris, Boris — Llamó una voz femenina. El nombrado se giró hacia ella. Y la miró impasible.

— Hola Daphné… ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno, quería proponerte que vayamos a Francia juntos.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió el acuariano arqueando ambas cejas. Ella sonrió, malditos, sagitario, y su maldito buen humor.

— Tu alumno…

— ¿Camus?

— Si, él, es francés, y pensaba ir allí furtivamente en estos días.

— Pero, tu alumno…es griego ¿Verdad? Y debemos partir mañana, no creo que te alcance el tiempo para ir a ambos lugares.

— ¿A que hora partirás? — Boris rodó los ojos, ¿Acaso no estaban hablando de ella y no de él?

— A la tarde… ¿Tú?

— Cristiano y yo iremos a la mañana, ¿No te molesta que vaya contigo a la tarde hacia Francia? — Boris se permitió reír levemente.

— Hablas como si Francia quedara a la vuelta de la esquina. — Daphné rió.

— Bueno es un decir. Iba a ir con Marcus, él tiene una… _amiga_ especial ahí que le gustaría volver a ver.

— ¿Sabes… mi teoría de…?

— Si, si, lo se Boris. Es una teoría estúpida esa.

— No es estúpida. Los sentimientos te hacen débiles y lo sabes más que nadie.

— Que una persona te lastime no significa que todos sean iguales.

— Todos lo son Daphné.

— No conoces a todos. Y por lo menos a mi, no me conoces. — Murmuro saliendo del Templo del Patriarca junto con algunos compañeros. Salía enfadada hacia su templo y pasando por encima a todos.

"Ese Boris siempre tan cerrado. Con su teoría de los sentimientos…no se puede evitar sentir. No se puede. Simplemente aunque lo intente siempre habrá algo que sentir. Pobre Camus… espero que él no aprenda todo tal cual de su maestro"

Antares llegaba corriendo justo detrás de él.

— Hey Boris.

— Hey Antares. — Murmuró Acuario distraído.

— ¿En que piensas?

— Solo alguien más que insultó mi teoría de los sentimiento.

— Ah ¿Cuántos son ahora, once? — Rió divertido el escorpión. — Sin contar al Patriarca.

— Antares, sabes que el Patriarca y Dohko están de acuerdo con esta teoría. No fui yo quien la inventó. Ni siquiera fue Dégel.

— Está bien, está bien… ¿Quién fue esta vez?

— Daphné.

— ¿Daphné? Pero si es la persona más dulce que vi en mi vida.

— Antares, es un caballero, tiene su carácter. Estaría muerta si fuera "dulce y linda" — Ironizó Boris. — Se enojó por mi teoría, ¿Qué quieres que haga? No voy a disculparme por lo que yo creo.

— Bueno en eso tienes razón. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que es _otra _cosa por lo que ella se enoja.

— ¿Qué podría ser? —Murmuró mirando su Templo, más deseoso de llegar que de salir a Francia.

* * *

— _Pido permiso para entrar a esta casa._ — Solicitó Boris con su cosmos. Era de mañana. Aún el sol no despuntó al alba.

— _¿Boris?_ — Preguntó la voz dueña de la casa en cuestión.

— _Ajá. _— Murmuró entreabriendo un ojo para pasar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó mirándolo parado en la puerta.

— ¿No querías que vayamos a Francia juntos? — El rostro de Daphné se iluminó y sonrió. Boris se mostraba impasible, pero con un ligero atisbo de sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó ladeando la cabeza en una sonrisa de lado.

— A la tarde, ¿No habíamos dicho eso?

— Si es verdad. Ahora voy con Cristiano a buscar a los chicos.

— Suerte. Seguro tu alumno va a amarte, no tiene motivos para no hacerlo. — Daphné sonrió ante el falso cumplido.

— Camus también te querrá Boris, eres excelente. — Terminó dándose la vuelta y entrando a su Templo.

— Nos vemos a la tarde.

— ¡Nos vemos! — Gritó desde adentro.

* * *

— Aldebarán. — Lo llamó Eric desde atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede Capricornio? — Preguntó divertido, sabía que su amigo odiaba ser llamado por su título. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas a buscar a tu alumno a esta hora.

— Mas tarde iba a ir, tengo que partir a España, a ti te queda más lejos Brasil.

— Si, tengo que irme bastante lejos, pero estoy emocionado. — Dijo el taurino, con los ojos algo vidriosos. Eric, con su cabello corto de color cobre, lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Tan así? Para mi es importante claro, pero no creo que para llorar. —Rió su amigo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. El taurino lo miró.

— ¿Sabes lo importante que es esto? Mi maestro Aldebarán peleó en la Guerra Santa y este chico… también. Debo entrenarlo, porque es muy posible que muera y debe proteger a Athena.

— ¿Crees que habrá sido algo a propósito?

— ¿A que te refieres?

— A las elecciones de los discípulos. ¿Por qué fueron ellos y no otros? ¿Fue adrede?

— No creo, más bien fue El Destino. —Murmuró Aldebarán. — Sabes bien que no somos elegidos al azar y que no tenemos nada que ver con ningún Maestro anterior o personaje mitológico. Solo creo que es parte de El Destino. No es casualidad. Siempre hay una generación que se saltea la Guerra Santa, como nosotros, en este caso. Antes mi maestro conoció a Sasha, la reencarnación de Athena y ahora mi discípulo conocerá a la próxima.

— Te gustaba esa historia ¿He?

— ¡Por supuesto! De chico me parecía injusto estar condenado a dejar toda mi vida antigua y normal, por proteger el Santuario, que no será destruido hasta que llegue Hades. ¡Y de eso ni iba a participar! Me parecía algo cruel para quiénes teníamos que dejar todo por una causa en la que no íbamos a participar. ¿O me vas a negar que fue difícil adoptar esa teoría de los sentimientos de Boris?

— "Los sentimientos te hacen débiles, hay que desterrarlos de nuestro corazón" Si, me la se de memoria. Boris la repite mucho.

— Y sin embargo tiene razón. Lo que pasa es que nos cuesta aceptar el dolor que implica dejar de querer o necesitar lo que antes teníamos.

— Igual, Boris no es ningún santo de mi devoción…

— ¿Qué te hizo de malo Eric? El no es más que un caballero como nosotros, y sabes bien que su signo debe adoptar esa ley por sobre los demás, debió sufrir más que nosotros.

— Si, pero todos sabemos también, que está en algo con Daphné, y no me parece que ande imponiendo leyes a los demás cuando él no las cumple.

— Eric, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es así. Que Daphné esté enamorada de Boris no significa que él también. Y si lo estuviera… seguramente no lo aceptaría, porque va en contra de sus mandatos naturales.

— No son mandatos naturales Aldebarán… eso nos lo impusieron. Y nuestro Destino tiene que ver más con el futuro de esos pequeños, que con la seguridad del Santuario. — En al Aeropuerto en el que se encontraban, se escuchó en el altavoz a alguien anunciando el segundo vuelo del día con destino a América del Sur, Brasil.

— Tenlo por hecho. Se que mi Destino es más útil si protejo a Aldebarán que si doy mi vida por una causa que nuca sentí mía, y que nunca lo será. Ese es mi vuelo. Regresaré mañana Eric, cuídate y cuida a tu alumno… ¡Shura! — Exclamó recordando.

— Cuídate Alde. Y cuida al pequeño.

— Adiós amigo. — Gritó desde las escaleras que lo llevaron a la pista principal de vuelo.

— Adiós… — Murmuró, pero Aldebarán ya no podía escucharlo.

* * *

Marcus de Géminis esperaba en su templo que Cristiano y Daphné pasaran por ahí. Seguramente irían todos al mismo tiempo. Los orfanatos de los pequeños no eran los mismos. Los de Aioros y Aioria si, pero Saga y Kannon estaban en otro, por suerte cerca de aquel.

— _Pido permiso para entrar en esta casa. _— Oyó a trabes del cosmos. Era Cristiano, y sentía la presencia de Daphné.

— Pasen. — Dijo en voz alta. Ambos entraron.

— Pensé que vendrían con Antares.

— El orfanato de su alumno no esta cerca del nuestro. Le dijimos, pero quería ir solo.

— Que raro el escorpión queriendo ir solo a algún lugar.

— Bah… — Murmuró por primera vez Daphné. —Casi siempre está solo. Es más, si no fuera por Boris estaría completamente solo. Se pasa el día con él. — Ambos caballeros hombres rieron. — ¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?

— Me parece que te picó el bicho de los celos ¿No? — El rostro de Daphné enrojeció bajo su máscara, pero de ira.

— No digas tontería, ¿Yo celosa de Antares? ¿Por qué lo estaría? — Preguntó dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

— Bueno, podría ser porque… pasa más tiempo con Boris que tu. — Daphné hizo un ruido con la boca, en desaprobación. Los caballeros rieron burlonamente. Marcus prosiguió. — Vamos Daph… ¿Vas a negar que no estas enamorada de él?

— ¿De quién? — Susurró tratando de desentenderse. — Y no me llames así.

— De Boris, ¿De quién más? — Contestó ignorándola.

— No digan estupideces, y vamos que se nos hace tarde. — Grito marchando por la ira que recorría su cuerpo _"¿Qué se meten?_" pensaba.

— Bueno vamos, o se enojará más. – Susurró Cristiano en el oído de Marcus, éste asintió y ambos marcharon detrás de la amazona.

* * *

Sebastián de Cáncer, se dirigía al aeropuerto, la mayoría de los caballeros, a esa hora de la mañana, iban a buscar a sus alumnos. La mayoría menos, cuatro guerreros, Antares, Boris, Eric y Abdul de Virgo, que iban a partir por la tarde.

Por el camino se cursó con su amigo, Anki de Piscis, quien al verlo, se giró sobre sus pasos.

— Amigo, ¿Vas a buscar a tu alumno? — Preguntó con una sonrisa el holandés Anki.

— Si, tengo que ir a buscarlo a Italia, ¿Tú partirás a Suecia?

— Si, Afrodita está allí esperándome.

— ¿Irás en la tarde como los otros?

— No, prefiero partir ahora. Cuando ellos salgan yo voy a estar llegando.

— Yo también. — Contestó. Este desencajado caballero de Cáncer miraba al cielo.

— ¿Qué te sucede Sebastián? ¿Estás melancólico? — Su amigo levantó una ceja y el español bajo la vista.

— Sabes que nunca fui como los caballeros de Cáncer.

— ¿Educarás así a tu alumno…?

— No. — Respondió con rotundidad. — Ser así me hizo débil. Ser así me causó muchos problemas relacionados con mi signo. Sabes que los cáncer son así, despiadados.

— Eso es mentira Sebastián. — Negó con la cabeza apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo español. — Los cáncer tienen una coraza que protege sus sentimientos. Y por más cruel que sean, siempre sirvieron a Athena. Y Athena es el bien ¿O no? — Sebastián no dijo nada simplemente lo miró.

— ¿Cuándo partirás?

— En el vuelo siguiente hacia Suecia. — Sonrió. — Cuídate amigo. Y cuida al pequeño, no lo conviertas en un demonio.

— Trataré, pero el signo tira más.

— ¿Y que pasó contigo? ¿Le ganaste al signo?

— Parece que si. — Sonrió Sebastián. — Adiós, amigo, suerte con tu alumno.

— Suerte. — Murmuró y luego se dirigió con su bolso a la sección de su vuelo, a esperar que este llegara.

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad es que ahora me doy cuenta de que puse como amigos a Cáncer y Piscis, como lo son realmente. No me cuerdo si fue apropósito, no lo recuerdo, empecé esto hace mucho...**

**Y para que no se confundan, aquí les dejo una lista con los nombres de estos Santos Dorados, sus alumnos y la edad que tienen cuando empieza Saint Seiya.**

Shión de Aires: Tibet / Mu: Jamir (20 años)

Aldebán de Tauro: Canadá / Aldebarán: Brasil (20 años)

Marcus de Géminis: Italia / Saga y Kannon: Grecia (28 años)

Sebastián de Cáncer: España / Mascara de la Muerte: Italia (23 años)

Cristiano de Leo: Portugal / Aioria: Grecia (20 años)

Abdul de Virgo: Arabia / Shaka: India (20 años)

Dohko de Libra: China

Antares de Escorpio: Grecia / Milo: Grecia (20 años)

Daphné de Sagitario: Francia / Aioros: Grecia (27 años/ 14 años muerte)

Eric de Capricornio: Inglaterra / Shura: España (23 años)

Boris de Acuario: Siberia (Rusia) / Camus: Francia. (20 años)

Anki de Piscis: Holanda / Afrodita: Suecia (23 años)

**Espero que hayan disfrutado! Un abrazo. Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo.**


	2. Capítulo Dos: Viajes

**Hola! Veo que leyeron mi primer capítulo con el contador de visitas del perfil :D Espero que le guste este segundo capitulo. Si tienen ganas, comenten!**

**Notas del capitulo, abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Viajes. **

Daphné, Cristiano y Marcus caminaban hablando animadamente. Se dirigían hacia los orfanatos de los chicos a los que buscaban. Bromeaban con el hecho de que eran tres caballeros que buscaban a cuatro chicos.

— No puedo creer que me hayan asignado a gemelos. — Decía emocionado el geminiano.

— Si, la verdad que es raro… — Comentó Daphné. — Pero es bueno, porque serán como nuestros hijos.

— Los que nunca podremos tener. — Sonrió Cristiano escéptico.

— No digas eso… — Lo regañó tristemente la sagitariana.

— Es la verdad.

— Si lo es, pero podías ser más sutil. — Dijo Marcus.

— Dah, si, pero es la verdad.

— Bueno dejemos de hablar de esto. — Comentó ella moviendo las manos queriendo alejar el tema.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta?

— Porque… es como hablar de comida con un hambriento.

— Daphné nosotros sabemos a que nos enfrentamos y aún así lo aceptamos.

— Eso no es verdad. No tuvimos elección. Teníamos que venir si o si. Todos éramos huérfanos. Y no nos elegían al azar. No podíamos negarnos. Por lo que las reglas que nos impusieron no son las que elegí. Y si elegiría volver a nacer…

— ¿Nacerías de nuevo así? — Preguntó Marcus. Daphné pareció pensárselo un momento.

— Si. . .— Resolvió al fin resignada. — Aquí están las cosas que más me importan.

— ¿Qué son? — Preguntó interesado Cristiano.

— Aquí tengo el futuro de cambiar este sistema en el que no podemos elegir. Aioros será el futuro de este lugar. Será la leyenda y lo entrenaré para que sobreviva a la Guerra Santa. Para que luche y triunfe, y para que luego haga su vida, como un ser humano normal. Tengo que cambiar esto. Yo no quería ser un caballero. Yo no quería.

— ¿Y que es lo otro? ¿Lo otro importante aquí? — Inquirió sonriendo Marcus. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Daphné enrojeció. Sabía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Qué? — Tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué, que es lo más importante además de Aioros?

— Eh…

— Vamos… todos sabemos que es Boris. — Los ojos de Daphné se desorbitaron.

— Que… que ridículo. — Gruñó y se dio la vuelta caminando a toda prisa. Ambos se reían y la miraban marcharse furiosa.

— Vamos Daph, no te enojes — Gritó Marcus. Ambos se acercaron a ella. — No hablemos de ese tema si no quieres. — Le dijo sonriente.

— Vamos, ahí que buscar a los chicos.

— Esta bien, ¿A que orfanato vamos primero?

— Al nuestro — Contestó Cristiano. — Está aquí a la vuelta.

— Si es cierto, llegamos rápido. — Dijo ella. — Vamos.

Caminaron solo unos pasos más, hasta llegar a la puerta del orfanato. Tenía rejas negras muy antiguas y una arcada más adelante. Daphné tocó el timbre suavemente. La recibió una señorita castaña, con ojos café y un vestido naranja que decía: "Soles Brillantes"

— Buenos días. — Dijo amablemente sonriendo la joven.

— Buenos días. — Contestó con un gesto amable. La joven se preguntó como era su rostro, ya que su máscara lo cubría. Se imaginó que era bello, como su esbelto cuerpo curvilíneo. Daphné se cuidaba y hacia ejercicio, pero no por ser caballero tenía músculos propios de un hombre. Su fuerza radicaba en otro lado. — Vengo a buscar a Aioros y Aioria.

— ¿Es usted Daphné?

— Si, esa soy. — Contestó sonriendo.

— Temo decirle que estoy autorizada a entregarle solo a Aioros. Me dijeron que… Cristiano — Comentó leyendo el nombre en un papel. — Vendría a buscarlo.

— Yo soy Cristiano. — Se anunció detrás de Daphné.

— Ah muy bien, entren. Tengo que hablarles sobre los chicos.

Los tres caballeros caminaron en paso lento hacia adentro del edificio. Los llevaron por un pasillo extenso con muchas puertas a sus lados. La joven los condujo hasta una de las puertas al final del pasillo, y tocó suavemente.

— Adelante. — Se escuchó desde adentro. Entonces dejó pasar a los caballeros y la joven se retiró cerrando la puerta. El despacho donde se encontraban era un lugar muy acogedor. Sus paredes pintadas de un suave color café, con cuadros colgados, títulos, permisos que autorizaban el funcionamiento del orfanato y otras cosas. En el centro había un escritorio de caoba con una silla giratoria. La mujer que estaba sentada ahí tenía una computadora en el escritorio y unos papeles desparramados, con una cartuchera. Sonrió. — Buenos días. — Dijo amablemente. — ¿Son ustedes los caballeros que buscan a los niños?

— Si. — Contestó. — Venimos por Aioros y Aioria.

— Muy bien. — Dijo la señora. — Solo quiero que no los separen. Son muy especiales. Son hermanos, ¿Entienden?

— Lo entendemos. — Dijo Daphné. — Se que son especiales. De eso no me cabe duda. Y no los vamos a separar. Aunque el trámite de adopción lo hagamos por separado.

— Muy bien. ¿Quién se llevará a Aioria?

— Yo. — Anunció Cristiano.

— Firme estos papeles para la adopción. ¿Quién a Aioros?

— Yo. — Dijo Daphné.

— Venga por favor, firme aquí. — Le señaló un lugar para firmar. Cuando ambos terminaron de llenar papeles estuvieron dispuestos para llevarse a los chicos. — Vengan por acá. — Señaló a los caballeros. Pasaron de nuevo por el largo pasillo de puertas y abrió una. Adentro había muchas mesas largas con chicos merendando, jugando, hablando entre si, riendo. Daphné encendió su cosmos y Cristiano la siguió. Observaron a los niños buscando quien sintiera su presencia. En el fondo, dos niños miraron hacia los extraños. Fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

— Son ellos. — Murmuró Daphné y Cristiano asintió.

— Me doy cuenta del verdadero poder de los Caballeros. — Sonrió la señora.

— ¿Nos llevaría con ellos? — Preguntó ella.

— Claro. — Caminaron detrás de ella, siguiéndola. La señora se acercó a los niños y les habló. — Aioros, Aioria, ellos son los que los van a adoptar. —Quizás los años con ellos, o porque se había vuelto grande y sensible, hicieron que la señora estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Simpre pasaba así cuando adoptaban a alguien. Su corazón sensible extrañaba al chico que se iba, por poco contacto que hubiese tenido.

— ¿Son ellos? — Señaló el más chico. Cristiano lo identificó casi al instante como Aioria. La mujer levantó a los chiquitos y se los llevó. En realidad Aioria tenía dos años y apenas hablaba. Siempre estaba en compañía de su hermano Aioros, que contaba con nueve añitos. El pequeño miraba asustado y su hermano mayor le agarraba la mano con fuerza. Se olía el miedo mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Cuando se encontraron en un cuarto, la mujer hablo.

— Es tiempo de las entrevistas y se los podrán llevar en dos semanas.

— No tenemos tiempo. Lo necesitamos ahora mismo.

— Lo siento señorita pero necesitamos las entre…

— ¡No podemos! — Gritó Daphné. — Debe entender que no podemos quedarnos dos semanas aquí, tenemos un deber.

— Ustedes tienen un deber, y aquí yo tengo reglas. Es lo mismo.

— Señora… esos niños no son normales. — Intentó de nuevo la sagitariana.

— Por supuesto que no son normales. Son diferentes, lo noto.

— Y nosotros lo sentimos. Ellos fueron elegidos por las estrellas. No pueden ir en de contra a su destino. — Una aguja pincho fuerte el corazón de Daphné. Acababa de decir lo que tanto negaba. Acababa de dar las mismas explicaciones que le habían dado a ella, y que la dejaban insatisfecha. — Entienda por favor. Los necesitamos ahora, para su entrenamiento…

— ¿Ahora? ¿Con solo dos años?

— No podrán defenderla a usted y toda la población de las manos del mal si no es así. — Exclamó rotunda. La mujer suspiró y miró a los niños. Aioria miraba sus zapatillas gastadas. Aioros estaba obnubilado con el largo cabello color castaño cobrizo de Daphné. Su máscara dorada con círculos violetas le hacía un gesto amigable. Poco común en un caballero mujer. Ella se giró sintiendo su mirada. Le sonrió amigablemente aunque él no pudiera verlo.

— Esta bien. Pero tengo que poner que vinieron las dos semanas.

— Ponga lo que quiera. — Suspiró cansada de tantas vueltas. — Solo quiero irme.

— Esta bien. — La mujer los acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Daphné miró a Aioros. Le dio la mano. Él la aceptó. Listo, eso fue todo. Ya se había ganado su confianza. Aioria seguía agarrado a su hermano, muy asustado.

— ¡Adiós Marie Claire! — Gritó el pequeño saludando con las manos, cuando Cristiano lo alzó.

Era triste despedirse de lo que uno conocía. Los caballeros los sabían perfectamente. Cuando ellos fueron sacados de lo único que conocían para ser llevados a un lugar completamente extraño.

Caminaron fuera del orfanato por las calles repletas de árboles que, en otoño, desprendían hojas secas, las cuales volaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Ahora se dirigían al orfanato que cuidaba a los gemelos de diez años, Saga y Kannon.

Marcus movía frenéticamente sus brazos, ansioso de llegar.

— ¡Tranquilo Géminis! — Rió Cristiano poniéndole un brazo en el hombro. — No es tan grave.

— Eso lo dices porque tiene solo un alumno…

— Aioria tiene un hermano, es como si tuviera dos. Es más difícil cuando su hermano es de otro signo y tienes que procurar que estén unidos. Tus alumnos estarán siempre juntos. — Marcus trató de calmarse diciéndose que todo estaría bien. Pero una duda le rondaba por la cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar tranquilamente. Le carcomía por dentro algo que nadie le había dicho, pero que sabía que era verdad.

Caminaron un poco más hasta toparse con el orfanato: "Rosales" ¿Qué acaso todo los orfanatos tenían nombres dulces como "Soles Brillantes" y "Rosales"?

Daphné caminaba agarrada de la mano de Aioros, al igual que Aioria de Cristiano. Y estos a su vez iban agarrados fuertemente, como si no quisieran que nadie los separara ni por un segundo.

— Entremos, seguramente ya nos estaban esperando. — Daphné se acercó a la reja y le cedió el paso a Marcus quién tocó el timbre.

— ¿Quién es? — Se escuchó en el pequeño parlante.

— Somos caballeros de Athena. Venimos a buscar a los gemelos Saga y Kannon. — Luego de su anuncio, vieron salir a una joven de vestido anaranjado. Marcus sonrió amablemente, y ella le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Quién es Marcus? — Preguntó amigablemente.

— Yo soy. — Contestó dando un paso al frente.

— De acuerdo. Pasen. — La muchacha se hizo a un lado para dejarles el paso a los caballeros. Entraron de a uno, con Daphné última. — ¿Qué harán con los chicos? — Le preguntó a la caballero. Ella frunció el seño.

— Bueno, pronto, cuando tengan edad suficiente, salvarán al mundo. O al menos eso espero. Si no, te aseguro que la pasarás mal. — Y sin que pueda advertir como, ella ya estaba adentro detrás de sus compañeros. La chica corrió detrás de ellos con sorpresa. "Héroes, ellos y sus arrogancias…"

— ¿Podemos proceder? — Preguntó el caballero que pronto tendría a los gemelos.

— Por supuesto. Síganme. — Indicó al caminar por un largo pasillo. Luego, como en el otro orfanato, los recibió la directora.

— Buenas tardes. — Los saludó con seriedad. — Antes que se lleven a los chicos quería…

— Ya lo sabemos. — Sonrió entrometiéndose Daphné.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó confundída. Ella señaló al niño que tenía de la mano.

— Venimos de buscar a dos chicos. Se que nos dirá que los cuidemos y que son especiales…

— Pero no les habrán dicho que son…

— Hermanos… — Continuó ella. —…Y que no hay que separarlos. En serio, lo sabemos. Ellos son hermanos también. — La mujer se quedó observándola un momento.

— De acuerdo. — Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. — Sydney, trae a Saga y Kannon. Si, si son ellos. No. Ya te dije que no. Si, eso también rompe las reglas. ¿No te cansas de esto? De acuerdo. Adiós – Colgó el teléfono y se masajeó las sienes. — Enseguida los traerán.

Unos golpes en la puerta intervinieron el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación.

— Sydney, pasa, pasa. — Saludó mientras anotaba algunos datos de los chicos en una planilla. – Saga y Kannon. — Mencionó. — 10 años. Bien, pueden llevárselos.

— ¿Así nada más? — Preguntó la sagitariana con el seño fruncido, pero escondiendo una sonrisita y agradeciendo tener la máscara. — ¿No va a darnos recomendaciones? — La mujer encarnó la ceja desafiante y Daphné sonrió con suficiencia. Le gustaba molestar un poco a la gente.

— Mucho tiempo con Boris, eh… — De repente ella se enrojeció. Cuando hablaban así de ella y Boris, no podía controlarlo. Era tonto, pero por lo menos tenía la máscara.

— De acuerdo. Tenemos que irnos.

Y cruzando el umbral de la puerta, se llevaron a los gemelos.

— Entonces cuéntame Saga…

— ¡Kannon!

— Ah, lo siento Kannon.

Los otros reían de los vanos intentos de Marcus para distinguir a cada uno de los gemelos. Ni siquiera cuando estos no se habían movido de lugar. Entonces empezó a llamarlos Derecha Saga e Izquierda Kannon.

* * *

Antares y Boris salieron de sus Templos, para ir por Abdul y Eric. Cuando todos se encontraron afuera de la casa deshabitada de Aries, Abdul dijo:

— No iremos en el mismo vuelo. El viaje de ustedes es demasiado pequeño para parar en otro destino primero. Mi vuelo saldrá a las seis de la tarde.

— ¿A esa hora? — Preguntó Boris. — Nosotros saldremos a las cuatro. Eric y yo no vamos en el mismo vuelo, pero lo tomamos en el mismo horario. Tú te vas muy tarde, llegarás a la mañana a la India.

— Si, pero es la única manera de llegar. ¿Tú Antares? — Preguntó mirando a un despistado escorpión.

— He… pero si mi orfanato queda aquí en Grecia… no necesito irme en ningún vuelo para cazar de los pelos a mi alumnito. — Rió. Boris rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, debemos irnos ahora. — Comentó Eric. — Antares, ¿Te quedarás aquí solo?

— ¿Solo? ¿Y Abdul que es? ¿Una gárgola del Templo? — Eric rió, y Boris, se permitió sonreír. Abdul lo miraba como si fuese un caso perdido.

— Yo lo cuidaré, no se preocupen. — Antares lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Si se supone que soy el… "Cuidado" ¿Puedo molestar a mi niñera? — Boris se tapó el rostro con la mano y Eric rió a carcajadas.

— No se maten cuando nos vallamos.

— Si no se matan ahora, ya sería mucho pedir. — Dijo Boris con un atisbo de sonrisa.

— Bueno, vamos.

— Si, adiós muchachos. Abdul, cuídate en el viaje y cuida a ese niño tan especial. — Murmuró el acuariano. — Trae vivo a Milo, ¿Si? — Dijo solamente para su amigo Antares.

— No mates a Camus de _frió. _— Susurró sonriendo con malicia. Haciendo referencia, no solo al poder congelador de los Acuario, si no a su típica frialdad en su personalidad.

— Adiós muchachos. — Saludó con ahínco Eric.

— ¡Adios! — Gritó Antares agitando su mano al ver alejarse a su amigo y al capricornio. Abdul les saludó con la mano amigablemente y se quedaron conversando.

Mientras Eric y Boris caminaban tranquilamente, escucharon a lo lejos una voz gritándoles.

— No tengo paz. — Murmuró imaginándose a Antares.

— No creo que te moleste mucho la visita.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Eh Boris, pensé que me esperarías… — Jadeó agitada, la sagitariana.

— ¡Ah Daphné! Se me había olvidado… — Murmuró tontamente al verse atrapado en una situación que no podía controlar. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar algo así?

— No hay problemas. No creeré por eso que te habías olvidado de mí. — Apesadumbrada, se dirigió con ellos rumbo a un aeropuerto.

— Oye, no nos has presentado al niño. — Comentó amistosamente Eric al darse cuenta de la presencia de Aioros.

— Ah cierto. — Rió nerviosamente. — Él es Aioros, mi alumno. La futura leyenda del Santuario.

— De eso ni hablar. Shura será la leyenda. — Eric sonrió amablemente.

— Dejen de decir tonterías. Vamos que el vuelo saldrá ahora. — Las órdenes estrictas de un acuariano no podían ser desobedecidas. Ellos imponían orden, y tenían que ser respetados. Fríos y nada sentimentales, los que nacieron bajo el signo Acuario, son peces que nadan entre sus propios pensamientos y se ven en una situación en la que tienen que elegir. El sentir o no. Eligiendo siempre la última, los acuarianos evitan tener sentimientos, aunque saben perfectamente que nunca lo lograran. Simplemente no pueden ser un robot.

Daphné miró por un largo rato a Boris. Su cabello cobrizo, entre castaño claro y pelirrojo resaltaba sus ojos café, ni muy almendrados, ni muy grandes. "¿De donde salió este siberiano que no es rubio de ojos celestes?" Pensaba con frecuencia.

Siguió caminando, emocionada de ver al próximo Acuario. Tenía una admiración más grande de lo normal para con el pequeño francés que nunca vio.

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Aioros. El la miró interrogante. De alguna forma intuía que su maestra pensaba algo importante.

— Vuelo seis a Francia, reportarse en plataforma ocho. — Se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto. – Vuelo cuatro a España, reportarse en plataforma dos.

— Esos son nuestros vuelos. — Comentó Eric. — Bien, me voy a esperar la salida de mi avión. Suerte con tu alumno.

— Igualmente. — Boris se dio la vuelta y caminó con rapidez. Habían sacado los boletos el día anterior. Fue bastante gracioso, como algunos caballeros no habían conseguido un vuelo ese día, y estaban desesperados buscando una manera de aterrizar mágicamente en el país de su alumno.

Daphné lo seguía a corta distancia tomando la mano de Aioros.

— Algún día salvarás al mundo. Salvarás a Athena de los malos y serás la leyenda de este lugar. — Sonrió calidamente. Él pobre no entendía mucho de lo que la gente le hablaba. No porque ella tuviera un acento francés que impidiera entender con preescisión lo que decía, si no porque, a sus cortos nueve años, no estaba enterado de absolutamente nada de lo que pasara en el Santuario. ¿Quién era Athena? Se cuestionaba.

— ¿Daphné? ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó Boris al darse cuenta que la sagitariana no lo seguía más. — ¿Daphné?

— Aquí estoy, lo siento. — Respondió atolondradamente la francesa. Boris la escudriñó con la mirada. Aioros sostenía entre sus manos un baso con agua.

— ¿Sed? — Inquirió alzando una ceja. Ella rió nerviosamente.

— Si. — Respondió apenada.

— Vamos, pasa. — Daphné abrió los ojos ligeramente para ver la expresión de su compañero. Sus labios estaban curvados en un atisbo de sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, pero ampliamente. Feliz de saber, que al menos su querido Acuario, no era un robot. — ¿Vas a subir o no? — Y como una sonrisa aparece, también se va. Boris la miraba duramente. Ella volvió a reír nerviosamente, y tomó de la mano a Aioros que los miraba a los dos con confusión. Boris resopló negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera cansado, aunque todo este asunto le parecía gracioso.

— Asientos diecinueve, veinte y veintiuno. — Le informó el uniformado que los recibió en la puerta del avión.

— ¿Dónde quieres sentarte? — Le preguntó él.

— En la ventana.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Esperen! — Gritó ansiosamente Aioros.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó amablemente su maestra.

— No quiero ir en el medio. — Ella miró a Boris quién volvió a ver a su discípulo.

— De acuerdo. Yo iré allí. — Contestó él para calmar al chico. Daphné pasó primera y se sentó contra la ventanilla, luego Boris, y por último Aioros. — Demanda tu alumno… — Le dijo a oído. Ella rió. — Más te vale que sea la leyenda del Santuario.

— ¿Lo crees?

— Seguramente. — Contestó recostando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. — Si eres su maestra ese chico tendrá éxito donde sea. — Daphné abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué decía este acuariano loco? Sonrió dejando que la felicidad le llenara los ojos. Sentía una especia de contradicción para con su máscara. A veces feliz de tenerla, a veces no. Esta vez le hubiese gustado no tenerla. Para que él no solo viera su cabello color castaño claro, si no sus ojos verdes esmeralda mirándolo con dulzura y su boca sonriente. Giró su cabeza y la depositó sobre la ventana mirando como el piso se alejaba cada vez más. Se entretuvo hojeando un libro que encontró debajo de su butaca. — Es mejor que duermas. El viaje es largo y luego estarás demasiado cansada. — El repentino interés de Boris en ella despertó su curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo? — Alcanzó a preguntar.

— Que te duermas. Es un viaje agotador. — Ella sonrió.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió, y cerrando los ojos que ningún caballero podía ver, ella se sumió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Les dejo la lista de caballeros de nuevo, porque se que debe ser difícil identificarlos cuando hablan.**

Shión de Aires: Tibet / Mu: Jamir (20 años)

Aldebán de Tauro: Canadá / Aldebarán: Brasil (20 años)

Marcus de Géminis: Italia / Saga y Kannon: Grecia (28 años)

Sebastián de Cáncer: España / Mascara de la Muerte: Italia (23 años)

Cristiano de Leo: Portugal / Aioria: Grecia (20 años)

Abdul de Virgo: Arabia / Shaka: India (20 años)

Dohko de Libra: China

Antares de Escorpio: Grecia / Milo: Grecia (20 años)

Daphné de Sagitario: Francia / Aioros: Grecia (27 años/ 14 años muerte)

Eric de Capricornio: Inglaterra / Shura: España (23 años)

Boris de Acuario: Siberia (Rusia) / Camus: Francia. (20 años)

Anki de Piscis: Holanda / Afrodita: Suecia (23 años)

******Un beso y nos vemos en el tercer capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo Tres: Camus y Milo

**Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo, donde entran en escena los principales protagonistas.**

**Este capítulo tiene frases en francés, así que abajo las traduciré.**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Camus y Milo.**

Daphné se despertó de repente. Sobresaltada se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba ligeramente apoyada sobre el hombro de Boris, quién leía un libro. Se sorprendió de que no la haya movido para poder continuar su tarea más cómodamente.

También se percató de que su máscara se estaba desprendiendo de su rostro lentamente. Se puso derecha acomodándola en el lugar correcto.

— ¿Ya despertaste?

— Si, siento haberte molestado.

— No me molestas Daphné. Además dormías tan tranquilamente que me dio pena despertarte. — Ella sonrió con suspicacia.

— Pensé que no sentías nada. — Él la miró con el seño fruncido.

— Buena jugada. — Ella rió a carcajadas.

— ¿Cuándo llegamos?

— Dentro de una hora.

— De acuerdo. ¿Y Aioros? — Preguntó asomándose para mirarlo.

— Duerme.

— Se ve como un angelito. — Sonrió con ternura. La inclinación de su cabeza hizo que su, mal colocada máscara se desprendiera poco a poco. Ella estaba tan ensimismada en la imagen de Aioros que no se dio cuenta. Solamente salió de su ensueño cuando Boris agarró con una de sus manos su cabeza por la parte de atrás y con la otra empujó su máscara adelante.

— Ten cuidado Daphné. — Murmuró molesto. — Diablos, si algún caballero te viera tendrías que matarlo. Sabes las reglas de las Amazonas. No me gustaría que me enfrentaras. Sobre todo porque yo no podría combatir contigo. — Ella lo miró confundida. Un comentario ambiguo. No podría combatir con ella porque…

— Lo siento. La edad no me quita la torpeza.

— Es verdad. Tienes veinte años y no eres nada madura. — Auch, comentario cruel. — Aunque no te desanimes. Antares está igual o peor que tu.

— ¿Debería sentirme alagada? ¿O contrariada?

— Un poco de ambas. — Contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Puedes sonreír? Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Debería sentirme feliz o asustada? — Boris levantó la ceja.

— Dioses… como si nunca sonriera.

— Nunca lo haces. — Él miró a Aioros por un momento.

— Será grande. Mientras te tenga será un gran caballero, el mejor de todos. — Ella sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó suavemente.

— Diría que no te conozco. Actúas raro hoy. Apuesto que mañana saldrás insultándome para compensar todas las cosas buenas que has dicho hoy.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy un insensible? Soy serio, no un monstruo. — Ella se acomodó en su asiento algo triste. Tenía razón. Se había pasado con él.

— Lo siento. Tienes razón. — Él volvió la vista hacia ella. — No quise… es que…

— Ya pasó. No hables más del tema que lo embarras más. — Daphné sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

— Ya me estoy cansando. — Masculló Boris. Llevaban caminando por horas y preguntando a más de diez personas donde quedaba el maldito orfanato de Camus y nadie los supo guiar bien. Por suerte estaba Daphné que hablaba francés. — ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas donde queda?

— No conozco toda Francia. ¿O acaso tú conoces toda Rusia?

— _Touché_

— Mira allí, vamos a preguntarle. – Daphné se acercó a una mujer que caminaba por la calle. — _Attendez, écoutez, savez-vous où l'orphelinat "Chérie"?_

— _Deux blocs**¹ **_— Boris miraba sin entender nada, al igual que Aioros.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Ella rió ligeramente. Era divertido ver a un acuariano estar descolocado de la situación una vez.

— Le pregunté si sabía donde quedaba el orfanato "_Chérie_" y ella me dijo que a dos cuadras.

— Así parece más fácil. — Comentó Aioros. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Verdad que si?

Caminaron dos cuadras, y observaron con detenimiento. Nada. Ningún orfanato.

— ¿Es que la gente no sabe ni donde vive? — Cuestionó enojado Boris.

— ¡Espera! Cálmate. — Daphné señaló un lugar al final del callejón al que los había llevado esas dos cuadras.

— Así nunca íbamos a encontrarlo…

— Muévanse, vamos.

* * *

— Entonces los guiaré a donde se encuentra el pequeño. — La mujer se levantó para abrirles la puerta. El orfanato parecía bastante precario. La misma mujer que los atendió en la puerta fue quién los llevó con la directora, quien resultó ser ella misma.

— Gracias. — Respondió amablemente Daphné. Aioros contemplaba todo asombrado. Era Francia, un lugar totalmente desconocido para él.

Subieron por unas escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo. La mujer tocó una puerta y la abrió una jovencita.

— Camus. — Fue lo único que dijo, y la muchacha se dio vuelta para empezar a gritar cosas en francés. Boris no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero por la expresión de Daphné se pudo imaginar que no eran cosas muy educadas.

Vieron salir por la puerta con la joven a un niñito de dos años, con el pelo aguamarina y los ojos azul cobalto.

— Vamos, preséntate. — Gruñó la joven en francés.

— _Mon nom Camus _

— _Mom nom Daphné _— Sonrió con amabilidad. — _Il est Boris, votre professeur. Et il Aioros, mon élève.**² **_— Ella le extendió la mano para que Camus la tomara. — O le enseñas griego, o aprendes francés. — Susurró suavemente. — No voy a estar ahí todo el tiempo. — Rió imaginándose por una vez, importante en la vida de Acuario.

— Tiene que hablar griego si o si.

— Por lo menos el estará gran parte del tiempo conmigo.

— Y con Antares. Te aseguro que Milo será el mejor amigo de Camus. — El niño miraba de un lado a otro sin entender.

— _Laissez-Camus, c'est un long voyage en Grèce pour faire ...**³**_

* * *

Un gran bostezo salió de la boca de Antares mientras se despertaba.

Observó todo con cuidado. Hoy llegaría Boris y Daphné con sus alumnos.

Miró como dormía Milo en su cama. Sonrió. El chico había sido tan molesto y agotador como nunca vio serlo. Eso solo le hacía recordar a él.

Se levantó y se cambió con su ropa de entrenamiento. No quería empezar a entrenar a Milo desde el primer día, apenas ayer habían llegado a la noche, pero debería empezar por cosas básicas. Fue a preparar el desayuno para los dos.

— _Pido permiso para pasar por esta casa._ — Reconoció el cosmos de su amigo de Acuario y la sagitariana. Además de dos débiles cosmos en pleno desarrollo.

— Pasen, pasen. — Gritó desde dentro, lo que hizo exaltar al pequeño Milo. — Sabes que puedes pasar cuando quieras, no es necesario que pidas permiso Boris, eres mi amigo. — Luego miró a Daphné. — Pero tu no Daph… no quiero que me vean en situaciones incómodas… — Rió.

— La verdad ya me traumaste. Pobre del pequeño Milo.

— ¿Comieron algo?

— Nada. Recién llegamos. — Aioros tironeó de la camisa de Daphné quien se acercó a él.

— ¿Puedo ver a mi hermanito Aioria?

— Claro, pero ¿No quieres algo de comer?

— Tengo dos emparedados para que se valla comiendo mientras atraviesa las casas.

— ¿Sabes donde tienes que ir? Es a Leo, yo te puedo acompañar.

— Esta bien así. Quiero familiarizarme con el Santuario.

— ¡Muy bien dicho! — Gritó Antares con emoción. — Te traeré la comida. — Comentó desapareciendo por la puerta. Luego reapareció con dos sándwich. — Toma. — Sonrió entregándoselo.

— ¿Seguro que irás solo?

— Si, no te preocupes.

— De acuerdo ve. — Y sin más tardanzas, Aioros salió derecho hacia Leo.

— Es un buen chico.

— ¿Verdad que si? — Sonrió Daphné.

— ¿Cómo les fue en Francia?

— Un desastre. El orfanato estaba escondidísimo.

— Nada que ver, fue lindo volver a ver mi patria. ¿Y tú?

— Bah, Milo es un pesado. — El aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — Dos años y ya es toda una molestia.

— Igualito a ti. — Comentó con ironía Boris.

— Exactamente. — Rió Antares.

Camus, quien no entendía nada, solo pudo apreciar la relación entre esas personas. Su cabecita de dos años pudo asociar a Antares con Milo y a Boris con él. Transportando su relación a la de ellos.

Miró largamente a Milo quien constantemente molestaba a su maestro. Luego este se volvió sobre él y le preguntó.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — Camus lo miró largamente. ¿Qué decía? No tenía idea.

— _Voulez-vous jouer?**⁴**_ — Tradujo la sagitariana. Luego volvió su vista al siberiano. — Enserio, debes enseñarle a hablar griego.

Cuando los niños se fueron a la habitación de Milo y Antares, ellos se quedaron hablando.

— Milo y Camus… serán grandes amigos.

— Primero tienen que hablar el mismo idioma. — Ella y Antares rieron.

— ¡Ya entendí! Le enseñaré el idioma… — Refunfuñó enojado Boris y eso solo hizo que ellos dos se rieran más.

En la habitación contigua Milo y Camus jugaban a un juego escribiendo números en un papel, sin hablar. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que así se entendían perfectamente, sin hablar el mismo idioma. Cada número representaba una frase. Primero fue con señas y luego con números.

11 Escribió Milo. (¿Cómo estás?)

32 Contestó Camus (Más o menos)

43 (¿Por qué?)

13, 34 (Es raro) (El lugar)

49 (Yo Igual)

Sin palabras, sin idiomas, sin nada. Con números.

Si con algo así solamente se entendían, eso avecinaba una gran amistad.

Los caballeros los espiaban desde la puerta. Daphné sonreía detrás de la máscara, Antares tenía una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y a Boris se le iluminó la mirada.

— Definitivamente, mañana empezare con las lecciones de griego.

* * *

**¹ - Oiga, espere ¿sabes dónde está el orfanato "Chérie"? (Cariño)**

** - A dos cuadras.**

**² - Me llamo Camus **

** - Me llamo Daphne - **Sonrió con amabilidad.** - Él es Boris, tu maestro. Y él Aioros, mi discípulo**

**³ - Descanza Camus, es un largo viaje a Grecia ...**

**⁴ - ¿Quieres jugar?**

* * *

Esto es todo. Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Un Futuro Decidido

**Hola, acá llegué con el capítulo cuatro. Este es más que nada corto, porque es un pasaje. Tiene un acontecimiento crucial para el hilo de la historia, por eso tiene que ser un capítulo apartado.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Notas del capítulo, abajo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Un Futuro Decidido. **

Era de mañana y todos los caballeros con sus alumnos estaban reunidos con el Patriarca.

— Me alegro de que hayan podido traer a sus discípulos sin problemas. — Luego de una pausa corta retomó: — Ahora me gustaría que los presenten. Primero Aries. — Se levantó para dejar pasar a un niñito de dos años con el pelo color amatista y dos marquitas violetas en la frente. Con ojos verde oscuros y una mirada amigable el niño se presentó en un griego muy precario.

— Hola, mi nombre es Mu, futuro caballero de Aries. — Todos lo miraron. Se notaba en su temprana edad que sería uno de los más responsables entre los caballeros. El primero de todos, el que dirija las doce casas cuando el Patriarca no pueda hacerlo.

Luego pasó Aldebarán con su alumno. Todos con un griego básico.

— Hola. Ahora me llamo Aldebarán, y soy el futuro caballero de Tauro. — El niño de dos años tenía un cuerpo grande y la piel bronceada, además del cabello castaño.

De la mano de Marcus, se presentaron los gemelos Géminis. Derecha Saga e Izquierda Kannon. Ambos de cabello azulado, uno más oscuro que el otro.

— Mi nombre es Saga. Tengo diez años.

— Y yo me llamo Kannon. También, diez años. — Marcus algo preocupado retiró a sus alumnos rápidamente para dejarle el paso a Sebastián de Cáncer. Un niñito de unos cinco años, con el cabello castaño y despeinado pasó con su maestro. Hablando griego mezclado con italiano.

— Me dicen Mascara de Muerte. Futuro caballero de Cáncer.

Sebastián sonrió. Que nombre tan raro le habían apodado al niño.

Detrás de él pasaron Cristiano y su alumno. Un pequeño niño de dos años con el pelo castaño claro, color chocolate y una mirada tierna.

— Me llamo Aioria, hermano de Aioros, futuro caballero de Leo. — Cristiano lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo junto a él, para cederle el paso a Abdul, que iba de la mano con un niño de dos añitos. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio y unos hermosísimos ojos celestes.

— Mi nombre es Shaka, futuro caballero de Virgo.

Los idiomas natales confundiéndose con el griego recién aprendido, hacía difícil su comprensión.

Abdul se llevó a Shaka mientras Antares hacía su aparición estelar con su alumno de dos años a cuestas gritando como locos.

— ¡Él es mi alumno! ¡Él!

— ¡Soy Milo! Caballero de Escorpio

— ¡Futuro! — Le corrigió Antares bajándolo de arriba suyo. — Aún te falta.

— Si, soy Milo, dos años. Futuro caballero de Escorpio. — Él niño tenía el cabello azul violáceo, y unos ojos azules oscuros increíblemente penetrantes pero divertidos a la vez.

Luego del circo de los escorpiones, pasó Daphné con Aioros de la mano. El jovencito tenía el cabello castaño, más oscuro que su hermano Aioria. Y unos ojos celestes oscuros que transmitían determinación y calidez.

— Me llamo Aioros, hermano de Aioria, tengo nueve años y soy el futuro caballero de Sagitario. — Daphné sonrió dejando pasar a Eric.

— Mi nombre es Shura. — Comentó el pequeño de cinco años. Su cabello verdoso y despeinado hacia arriba le daba un aspecto serio, pero amistoso. Sus ojos pequeños y oscuros le hacían parecer que era un despiadado, pero su expresión era de fidelidad absoluta. — Futuro caballero de Capricornio.

Boris se paró con su alumno delante. Hacía dos días que él y Daphné volvieron de Francia, por lo que en esos dos días se dedicó a enseñarle griego al pequeño.

— Hola, mi nombre es Camus, futuro caballero de Acuario. — Recitó como una poesía, mezclado con ese exquisito acento francés.

— Muy bien, y el último aprendiz. — Animó Shion. Anki pasó con su discípulo de cinco años. Su cabello y ojos eran de un color celeste increíblemente claro.

— Mi nombre es Afrodita, futuro caballero de Piscis.

— Muy bien, muy bien. — Exclamaba contento el Patriarca. — Tengo que decirles algo. — Los presentes se preguntaban qué podría ser. Además de los discípulos no había nada que pudiera ser trascendental. — Se trata… — Iba diciendo mientras salía de su recámara con algo entre sus brazos. — De una beba. — La reacción fue unánime. Todos con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Una beba? — Pregunto anonadado Antares. — ¿Para que queremos otro chico más en el Santuario?

— Es diferente. Esta chica me la entregaron en el orfanato.

— ¿Cómo dice? — Inquirió Daphné.

— Cuando fui a buscar a Mu a Jamir y volvimos juntos, vimos en la puerta del orfanato donde estaba Milo, a esta niña. Toqué la puerta y nadie respondió. Luego de un rato nos abrió una jovencita, a quién le avisamos sobre la beba. Ella compungida nos llevó con la directora quien nos informó que ya no había lugar para alguien más. Llegaban, llegaban y nunca se iban, palabras de ella. Nos encomendó ir a otro orfanato, que si mal no recuerdo era el Aiorios y Aioria. Cuando salimos de ahí cansados de viajar Mu me dijo: "¿Y si nos la quedamos?" No podíamos. No es una muñeca, estamos hablando de un ser humano. Además no era un caballero ni entrenaba para eso, ya todos tenían discípulos. No había sido elegida. Su vida no estaba destinada a servir a Athena. Cuando llegamos al orfanato, estaba cerrado.

— ¿Cerrado? — Exclamó preocupado Aioros.

— Si, cerrado. No entiendo porque. Tocamos y nadie contestó. Aún se oían las voces de niños. Pero nada. Mire a Mu y vi como él tomaba la manito pequeña de la niña. Ya no hubo más preguntas. Ya tiene un futuro decidido. Si calló en nuestras manos, estará en ellas mientras sea lo mejor.

— ¿Y que pasará con ella? ¿Donde se quedará? ¿Con quien? — Preguntó Sebastián.

— Bueno, no se mucho sobre ella. Había una nota que decía los datos básicos más importantes y nada más, como que nació el veinticuatro de noviembre…

— Entonces ella es de mi signo. — Exclamó Daphné.

— Es cierto. Quizás tenga más afinidad contigo. Además eres mujer.

— ¿Y como se llama? — Preguntó Boris un tanto desinteresado.

— No lo se. Solo decía su fecha de nacimiento y su tipo de sangre. Pero sin nombre.

Cuando Camus pasó enfrente de su maestro y fue a ver a la niña como hacían algunos aprendices, Boris abrió los ojos intrigado. ¿Qué iba a hacer su discípulo?

Él le tomó la manito. Sus dedos pequeños rodeaban el de por si chico puño de Camus. Él le sonrió con ternura. Viéndose grande en aquel lugar donde era el más chico.

Camus tironeó de la túnica del Patriarca. Este se acercó.

— Tengo…nombre para bebé. — Exclamó con sus conocimientos básicos del idioma. Dos días no te hacían un experto en lenguas extranjeras.

— Dímelo pequeño Camus. — Se acercó al oído del antiguo maestro de Aries para pronunciar el nombre con el que a futuro llamaría a esa chica. El Patriarca se alejó lentamente. — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

— Lo escuche afuera. En Grecia.

— Boris, ¿Te parece bien? — Preguntó.

— ¿Qué mi alumno elija el nombre de la niña? No me molesta. — Resolvió mirando a un lado.

— ¿Qué nombre es? — La ansiosa sagitariana preguntó.

— Megara. — Sonrió Camus. A la mayoría le pareció bien. La niña era griega, o al menos eso creían. Y Megara es un nombre autóctono del país.

— De acuerdo. Megara será. — Y sellando el destino de la niña con la inocente elección de un nombre, le deparó un futuro negro y feliz a la vez.

* * *

**Se que puede sonar extraño eso de encontrarse un bebé y llevarlo al Santuario, hasta a mi me pareció absurdo, pero ellos tiene una noción de destino, (que yo quiero romper un poco con el personaje de Daphné que no está de acuerdo) por lo que sería lógico que no devuelva a la chica, ya que según creen ellos "Si cayó en sus manos, estará hasta que sea lo mejor"**

**Hice una corrección: Antes había puesto "Griego mezclado con español" pero Máscara de Muerte no es español, es Italiano, así que la oración correcta sería "Griego mezclado con italiano" (Gracias por avisarme Victoria Nike)**


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Cinco Años

**¡Hola a todos! Acá vengo con un capítulo algo complicado... pero bueno, este capítulo es más la historia anterior al comienzo del manga, algo que todos sabemos y que se cuenta en la historia, pero sin muchos detalles.**

**Notas del capítulo, como siempre abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. La inocente intromisión de personajes ajenos a la historia original no tiene intención de lucrar. (Solo don míos todos los maestros de los Dorados, menos Dohko y Shion y Megara también.)**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Cinco Años.**

En cinco años, habían pasado muchas cosas. Atrás había quedado la vida individual de cada uno en su país. Ahora hablaban todos perfectamente el griego, pero Shion acordó con los maestros que no les hicieran perder el idioma de origen, por lo que cada día había una hora en la que los chicos hablaban en su idioma natal.

En cinco años, todos habían crecido, por supuesto, pero además de lo obvio, todos tenían una increíble fuerza producto de entrenamientos sin descanso, necesarios y duros, que ellos seguramente ni entendían.

Pero cosas serias habían pasado. Cosas demasiado graves que avecinaban una guerra.

En cinco años, muchos de los Caballeros Dorados habían sido reemplazados.

Mu entrenaba en Jamir, y volvería con la Armadura de Aries cuando cumpliera los nueve. Para eso faltaban dos años.

A Aldebarán le faltaba un año más.

Máscara de la Muerte tenía una fecha de pelea fijada, la cual se retraso varias veces porque Sebastián no lo consideraba suficientemente duro como para ser caballero de Athena. Y menos de Cáncer.

Aioria, ya era un caballero Dorado de Leo, hace solo una semana.

Shaka también, muy tempranamente, hace un año que ya era el caballero Dorado de Virgo.

Milo entrenaba, pronto sería su batalla final con Antares.

Aioros ya era un caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Eso pasó cuando tenía diez años, uno solo después de su llegada al Santuario. Ahora tenía catorce. Pero Daphné vivía en el templo de Sagitario velando por su adorado hijito y futura leyenda del Santuario.

Shura fue el caballero Dorado de Capricornio con nueve años.

Camus ya era un Caballero Dorado de Acuario, complaciendo a su maestro Boris. Hacía poco que había ganado la batalla. Ganó su Armadura en Siberia, luego de un entrenamiento de dos años. Empezaron en el Santuario, para terminar el entrenamiento en el lugar de los caballeros de los hielos. A los siete se ganó el alto rango y fue el segundo más joven en ser caballero Dorado. Después de Shaka que a los seis ya había alcanzado todos sus sentidos.

Afrodita tenía la pelea programada dentro de dos días.

Megara vivía en la recámara del Patriarca con Shión, y pasaba la mayor parte del día con Milo y Camus, sus nuevos mejores amigos. Más sobre todo luego de haberse enterado que este último le eligió el nombre.

Athena había nacido. Una pequeña niña de cabello lavanda y ojos celestes, era la reencarnación de Athena. Luego de doscientos años, al fin tenían a una Athena por quien luchar. La beba era cuidada por Shión en su recámara de Patriarca.

Hubo un gran debate entre Marcus y Shion.

Cuando este fue a hacerle la consulta que más temía preguntar, todos sus miedos fueron confirmados. Debía esconder a uno de los hermanos. Debía elegir al mas apto para ser el caballero de géminis, entre los dos gemelos. La única presentación de Kannon en público fue al segundo día de haber salido del orfanato, porque Marcus no pudo dejarlo salir a conocer a los demás. Nadie lo recordaría si la mayoría tenía dos, o cinco años. Al principio no dejó a ninguno de los dos hacer contacto con ningún aprendiz de caballero. Ni a Derecha Saga ni a Izquierda Kannon. Tuvo que verlos entrenar en soledad y aislados fuera de todo lugar donde un caballero de Athena pueda verlo. Hizo un combate entre ellos un año después. Y luego de todo ese año en soledad y sin compañía más que su propio hermano, Saga resultó victorioso, y volvió al Santuario con once años y a los doce, luego de derrotar a su maestro Marcus en una pelea casi a muerte, regresó con una Armadura de Géminis. Los otros maestros que obviamente recordaban todo, guardaron el secreto de la existencia de Kannon.

Mientras los años pasaban, el gemelo de la izquierda fue creciendo en soledad y sin compañía. Kannon vivía en el Templo de Géminis con Saga y Marcus. Hasta que un día, arto de ser la sombra de su hermano, y consumido por la soledad y la tristeza, Kannon se volvió un ser oscuro y ambicioso de poder.

Enterado del serio problema de doble personalidad de su hermano Saga, Kannon aprovechó para convencerlo de pasarse al mal. El siempre ejemplar Saga, tenía un defecto. El principal caballero de Géminis tenía algunos problemillos de bipolaridad que su hermano no dejó pasar.

Tenían cerca de quince, cuando se desató toda la historia.

Kannon empezó a carcomer la cabeza a Saga desde los trece hasta los quince. Tres años de ideas malignas entraron en la cabeza del gemelo de la derecha, que sumado a su bipolaridad, hicieron que su lado oscuro saliera a flote. Y fue cerca de los quince, cuando, como decía antes, se desató toda la historia.

Shion sabía que no podía seguir cuidando a la generación de caballeros Dorados. Su edad le impedía llegar a la próxima Guerra Santa. Entonces, el antiguo caballero de Aries y próximo antiguo Patriarca convocó a Saga y a Aioros.

En dicha reunión anunció que los observaría con detenimiento ya que uno de ellos sería el próximo Patriarca, porque eran los más grandes de todos los caballeros de la nueva generación.

Daphné recibió con encanto aquella orden. Sabía que Aioros sería grande, lo sabía.

Saga por su lado estaba malogrando ideas para convertirse en el próximo Sumo Pontífice.

Y Kannon… bueno, Kannon hacía de las suyas.

Cuando se enteró de que la soledad vivida fue parte de una decisión tomada por su maestro, fue a enfrentarlo.

Marcus de alguna manera se lo esperaba. Supo desde siempre que luego de que Kannon empezara a entender vendría a reclamarle el porque no lo eligió a él. Siempre lo supo. Esperó la muerte a manos de sus discípulos el mismo día en que Shion le encomendó gemelos.

Y cuando sintió a las tenebrosas sombras del dolor y el reproche escabulléndose detrás de él supo que llegó su fin.

_"¿Porque a él?" _Susurraba el viento. _"¿Por qué a él?"_

Y cuando Marcus se dio vuelta, contempló con horror el final de su vida.

_"Izquierda Kannon"_ Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Volviendo a Saga y Aioros.

Luego de una semana de observación, Shión ya tenía una decisión.

Le fue dicho primero a Daphné, mientras cuidaba a una Megara de cinco años, que Aioros fue el escogido. La mujer saltó de alegría. Sus veinticinco años le sentaba muy bien. Era una edad joven, pero para un caballero, morir joven era el destino.

Cuando Saga se enteró de la noticia, estalló de rabia.

La muerte de Marcus no era ningún secreto. Todos pensaban que había muerto defendiendo a sus alumnos, pero solo Saga conocía la verdad. Por esa razón, desterró a Kannon en Cabo Sunión, para que se ahogara y muriera. Se había percatado de que él fue quien metió todas las ideas malignas en él. Pero aunque echara al jardinero, la semilla seguía plantada.

Saga irrumpió en la Colina de la Estrella, un sitio reservado solo para el Patriarca y cuestionó a Shion sobre su decisión. Este le contestó que sospechaba de su lado maligno y que por eso no lo eligió.

Al verse descubierto, Saga asesinó con sus propias manos a su Patriarca, llenándolas de sangre.

Una vez muerto Shion, lo único que debería lograr era hacerse pasar por el Patriarca. Y simplemente anular la decisión de hacer a Aioros el Sumo Pontífice. Su máscara impedía que alguien se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad.

Por supuesto, el sospechoso cambio de opinión generó dudas a los que llegaron a enterarse.

Aioros iba a hablar con él, cuando lo descubrió tratando de asesinar al bebé que en ese entonces era Athena. Saga consideraba que él era el más apto para proteger a los humanos y que nadie necesitaba a una diosa. Se desató un pequeño forcejeo, en donde se descubrió la identidad de Saga. Ya que un codazo en la máscara del Patriarca hizo que se cayera, por lo que Aioros pudo ver el verdadero rostro debajo de los planes malignos. Además, él era el único caballero de la nueva generación que si recordaba a Kannon.

Escapando con Athena, la niña sin nombre, se despidió rápidamente de Daphné quien lloró al enterarse de la noticia. Le hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre lo que sabía, o si no Saga la mataría a ella también.

Ocultando de nuevo su identidad, el falso Patriarca, decidió deshacerse de Aioros, ordenando a Shura, de diez años, mejor amigo del caballero de Sagitario, perseguirlo y matarlo.

Saga llamó a Aioros traidor y lo acusó de intentar matar a Athena. Shura hizo de tripas corazón y lo buscó convenciéndose de que debía estar enojado con él por traicionar al Santuario. Entonces lo hirió de muerte, aunque no contó con que Aioros entregara a Athena a Mitsumasa Kido, un adinerado empresario japonés que era un turista en las ruinas de la antigua Grecia.

En su lecho de muerte Aioros le contó que ella era la reencarnación de Athena y que ellos como sus caballeros debían velar con su bienestar, pero que las fuerzas oscuras querían matarla. Le explicó que tenía que entrenar a chicos que ocuparían puestos de caballeros para protegerla y posteriormente le entregó a Athena con la armadura de Sagitario. Entonces Aioros murió y Kido la adoptó como su nieta, nombrándola Saori.

Del otro lado del Santuario, Daphné sintió la muerte del cosmos de Aioros.

Sentada afuera de su antiguo templo, lloró.

_"Aioros, salvaste al mundo. Salvaste a Athena. Como yo decía, como yo quería… pero no así… no así"_

— ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó angustiado Antares, que iba a visitar a Boris, ajeno a todo el drama del Santuario. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Entre sollozos logró contarle algo de lo que sabía. Antares la llevó con Boris. Camus al verla así se abalanzó hacia ella. Tenía solo siete años, pero Daphné era como su madre, o como su hermana mayor.

En secreto, ella los enteró de todo lo sucedido, aunque no delante de Camus. No quería que corra peligro.

Detrás de ella corría Megara de cinco años. Camus la alzó en brazos y ella lo abrazaba con ternura.

Antares y Boris trataron de convencer a Daphné para contarle todo a Camus, pero saberlo era un peligro inminente. Ellos sabían que Saga iba a ir por Daphné en cualquier momento. No porque sospechara que ella supiera todo, ni porque fuera un peligro, si no porque lo que ella si sabía era que Aioros estaba muerto y uniendo cabos llegaría a la resolución final.

Daphné se rehusó a contarle a alguien más sobre el problema.

Los tres planearon huir y llevarse a Camus, Milo y Megara con ellos. Pero iba ser demasiado sospechoso. Ahora ellos dos eran caballeros Dorados, ya no tenían que seguir órdenes de nadie. No iban a seguirlos sin ninguna explicación. Y no iba a irse sabiendo la verdad. Iban a luchar. Porque ahora tanto Camus como Milo se habían convertido en caballeros Dorados, por más corta edad que tuvieran.

Finalmente Daphné fue atacada por Saga, quien la hirió, no de muerte, pero de gravedad.

Involucrarse en la pelea era como delatarse, pero Antares y Boris así lo hicieron. No tuvieron tiempo de ir por sus discípulos ni por Megara.

Simplemente se tuvieron que ir, dejando a todos confundidos. Algunos maestros ignorantes que no sabían nada sobre lo que el alumno del difunto Marcus hizo, los acusaron de cobardes.

Los tres, dolidos y con los corazones rotos por primera vez en la vida, huyeron a la natal Francia de Daphné, dejando a Saga trece años en el poder.

Allí los tres planearon como derrotar a Saga. Son tres, es mayoría, pero Saga tiene influencia en todo el Santuario y si hizo que Shura matara a su mejor amigo puede hacer que alumnos mataran a maestros.

Sin explicaciones, heridos y confundidos, Milo, Camus y Megara se quedaron solos en Grecia.

Solamente ellos dos recibieron el mensaje que mandó a la distancia Boris. Un mensaje austero, para tratar de no enterarlos de mucho, así no corrían riesgos.

_"Muchachos, nos iremos lejos, el mal nos ha derrotado y ya no somos capaces de pelear contra él. No nos busquen. Estaremos en contacto. Volveremos a verlos._

_Cuiden a Megara. _

_Daphné, Antares y Boris"_

* * *

**¡Uff! Al fin subo este capítulo. Este lo hice a principio de este año, pero recuerdo que fue una molestia hacerlo, porque me pasé días enteros sin escribir, solamente buscando y leyendo la historia y las edades de cada personaje y sacando cuentas para ver los años que pasaron y cuantos años tenían Milo o Camus... en fin... fue mucho de leer Wikipedia jeje.**

**Como sabrán, a grandes rasgos la historia es el arco argumental anterior a la historia original del manga. Supongo que esto se contará con detalles en el Episodio G, eso me hubiera venido bien para saber muchas más cosas... (¡Pero así no podría imaginar y no tendría sentido que hiciera este fic!) Obvio que agregué detalles grandes, comenzando por los personajes externos que en realidad son de mi imaginación.**

**Me di cuenta de que nunca puse el Disclaimer... ¡Menos mal que no me olvidé!**

**¡Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Capítulo Seis: Adelante

**Hola! Vengo con un capítulo más cortito, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Este capítulo tiene frases en francés, así que las voy a aclarar abajo, como siempre.**

**Les recomiendo que mientras lean el capítulo escuchen esta canción. (Es de una anime genial que amo mucho y que volví a ver en estos días: Itazura Na Kiss) www. youtube watch ?v=i_ UfiRzH-z8 (JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS!)**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Adelante.**

Empujando hacia adelante, avanzando en cámara lenta. Así se sentían Milo y Camus.

Cada uno creciendo como podía, sin el apoyo de sus maestros se sentían perdidos. Además de eso, tenían que cuidad bien a Megara.

¡Tenían solamente siete, ocho años, maldita sea!

Aunque cada tanto y de formas raras recibían noticias de sus maestros.

— Oye Camus… — Lo llamó Milo desde la puerta de su templo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó este acercándose.

— Tuve un sueño extrañísimo. — Esa era una señal de que alguien quería decirles algo.

— ¿Qué soñaste? — Milo lo miró seriamente.

— 26, 45, 66, 695. Y me lo decía Antares. — Camus tragó saliva. Se fue directamente a la mesa de luz de su cama y revisó sus papeles. Cuando por fin lo encontró. Era un papel todo arrugado con una infinidad de números y frases. Cuando eran niños y no hablaban el mismo idioma empezaron dándole una frase a cada número y hablar así. Con el tiempo mejoraron el idioma para hacerlo secreto y ocultar sus travesuras, una vez que Camus dominó el griego ya sabía a la perfección que palabras usar para su código.

Camus anotó el significado de cada número en una hoja de papel, mientras Milo lo miraba ansioso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo cuando se encontraron con la frase del papel.

_"Cuidado. Peligro en el Santuario. Manténganse alerta. Saga."_

Ellos que no sabían nada sobre lo de Saga no entendían nada.

Algunas veces, Camus soñaba con Daphné, que le hablaba en francés.

No sabían como interpretarlo, si como mensajes o como sueños.

— _Camus, soyez prudent. Saga est dangereux._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Daphne retourne, n'y allez pas!_— Preguntaba desesperado él pero nadie le correspondía.

Ahora Megara se quedaba la mayor parte en el templo de Acuario con Camus. Por las noches lloraba y él se acostaba con ella en su cama para calmarla. A final siempre se dormían. Eran como hermanitos pequeños.

Luego de un año de terribles torturas emocionales, dejaron de llegar mensajes de sus maestros y ellos dejaron de a poco de sufrir.

Megara cumplió siete años y Camus y Milo nueve.

Para ese momento todos los caballeros de la nueva generación eran ya los Dorados. Algunos antiguos habían muerto, otros se habían ido, amenazados por Saga, muchos porque sabían la verdad. Quedaban algunos nada más. Anki de Piscis y Sebastián de Cáncer.

Con todas las penas, los chicos de tan corta edad lograron superar las dolencias de las muertes de sus maestros y sus desapariciones.

Todos los días los caballeros comían juntos, compartiendo sus penas y tratando de seguir adelante. Se animaban sabiendo que tenían que ser fuertes por Megara.

Una vez superado el tema, ellos volvieron cada uno a su tarea.

Camus empezó a olvidar la voz de cada ser que una vez le resultó importante.

Milo empezó a preocuparse al no recordar el tono burlón de Antares.

Y Megara se dio cuenta de que no recordaba los rostros de los maestros.

Al verse atrapados entre el olvido y el querer aferrarse a sus recuerdos, cada uno recordó lo que sus maestros decían.

Siempre hacían referencia a la teoría de Boris de Acuario, quien explicaba que los sentimientos te hacen débiles.

Entonces todos enterraron en lo más profundo de su alma la tristeza. Sobre todo Camus quien prometió no volver a sentir.

Lo que no sabía era que estaba muy equivocado. Porque el amor lo iba a asaltar muchas veces más.

* * *

Año tras año, los caballeros se enfrascaron más en la tarea de cuidar el Santuario, y así pasó el tiempo, vigilando cada uno su Templo. La edad de nueve, diez años fue la época del dolor, pero cuando la mayoría tenía once, ya no quedaban vestigios de esos viejos tiempos.

Ahora, cuando Camus y Milo tenían quince, Megara trece y Saga veintitrés, ya no había rastro de dolor alguno. O al menos eso esperaban.

Camus despertó con un bostezo. Posó sus pies sobre el suelo frió. No le hizo nada. Obviamente se acostumbró al ser un caballero de los hielos.

— Despierta. — Gritó suavemente desde la puerta a la que se asomó.

— Mmmm déjame dormir más. — Le respondió una voz femenina.

— ¡Vamos Megara! No me obligues a congelarte.

— Ojalá me hubiera quedado en el templo de Milo. ¿Por qué rayos no eligió él mi nombre?

— Él te despertaría con escorpiones caminando por tu cama. — Retrucó.

— Lo se, lo se. — Refunfuñó la chica. — Ahí voy. — Por la puerta salió una jovencita de trece años. Tenía el pelo largo y era pelirroja, y sus ojos color verdes se entrecerraron por la gran cantidad de luz que se filtraba en la habitación y le hacían daño. — Buen día Camus. — Bostezó abrazándolo. Ella siempre era así, abrazaba a todo el mundo, aunque siempre más a Camus y a Milo, que eran sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Buen día! — Escucharon gritar desde la puerta de Acuario. Miraron en su dirección. — ¿Interrumpo? — Rió burlonamente, Megara también. Se soltó de Camus y fue a abrazar a Milo.

— ¡Hola Milo! — Gritó aturdiéndolo.

— Hola Meg. Deja de gritarme así.

— ¿Vienes a desayunar? — Preguntó el acuariano, al ver la taza que Milo llevaba entre las manos.

— Obvio, siempre desayunamos juntos los tres.

Megara empezó a hacer café.

— ¿Qué toman? — Canturreó agarrando la taza de Milo de la mesa.

— Café con leche. — Sonrió el escorpión.

— Yo café solo.

— Algún día ese café te pasará la factura Camus.

— No viviré para contarlo. — Contestó sentándose en la mesa.

— Que dramático eres. — Giró los ojos poniendo una taza delante de él. Después de un rato, llevó dos tazas de café con leche, para ella y Milo, y además unas galletitas de sésamo que ella había hecho el día anterior. — Un día de estos morirás por tu pesimismo y no por una batalla.

— Solo digo la verdad.

— Déjalo ya, así son los Acuario.

— Totalmente diferentes a Sagitario y Escorpio ¿No? — Rió Megara y chocaron las manos en el aire.

— Por eso están conmigo. Necesitan algo de realidad después de tanto optimismo. — Ella se acercó a Camus y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No seas tan pesimista ¿Si? — Camus gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo que ella sonriera. Nadie podía negarse a eso. Siempre le funcionaba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? — Preguntó Milo ansioso de salir.

— ¿Cuidar nuestro Templo te parece bien?

— Nah, eso es para aburridos. ¡Es para ti Camus!

— Déjalo, el no es así, ¿Verdad? — Rió mirándolo.

— Dejen de burlarse de mi.

— Hubieras pedido café con leche. Todo empezó por eso. — Él giró los ojos. Sus amigos siempre eran así. Burlándose de él y de ellos mismos constantemente. Escorpio y Sagitario, siempre lo mismo. Y por eso él los quería tanto. Eran los que le daban luz todos los días a sus oscuros pensamientos.

— En serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

— Tengo una idea. — Empezó Megara. — Vamos a la Fuente Divina, al otro lado del Recinto de las Amazonas.

— ¡Es muy lejos! — Reclamó Milo bostezando.

— ¡Es a la misma altura que la casa de Aries!

— ¡Por eso! Y estamos en la onceava casa…

— Bah, haces este camino todos los días.

— Por eso no quiero hacerlo hoy. — Le sacó la lengua y miró hacia un lado divertido. — Que decida Camus.

— Eso, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Quedarte en casa como una aburrido… o ir a la Fuente. — Megara sonrió haciéndole ojitos. Camus giró los ojos. — ¡Vamos! Por favor… — Milo lo miró con el rabillo del ojo aguantándose la risa. Nadie podía negarle nada a Meg. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, y ver a un acuariano perder el control con una chica era genial. Podía ver perfectamente como en su mente se debatía el ser controlado por ella y el querer resistirse. Pero siempre terminaba cediendo.

— De acuerdo. — Contestó suspirando. Milo rió a carcajadas. — ¿De que te ríes?

— Es divertido verte perder el control. — Ella rió y Camus giró la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza que sintió en el momento.

— Cállate. — Dijo solamente. Megara le sonrió con dulzura y él se levantó dándole la espalda. — ¿Cuándo quieren que vayamos?

— ¿Qué tal si comemos aya? Vayamos tipo diez de la mañana.

— Son nueve y media Meg… — Le avisó Milo.

— Okay, preparemos las cosas y podrás recoger lo que quieras cuando pasemos por tu templo, ¿De acuerdo?

— Pero… ¿Cómo hacemos para la comida en media hora?

— Yo me encargo. — Comentó Camus agarrando una olla.

— No. — Megara tomó la muñeca de Acuario para detenerlo. — Hoy cocino yo. Sabes que me encanta cocinar. — Ella sonrió mientras prendía el horno.

— Te domina. — Le susurró el escorpión cuando Camus se sentó en la mesa.

— A ti también. — Dijo en su defensa.

— Pero a mi me domina todo el mundo. Se supone que eres el rey del autocontrol, que nadie te domina. No entiendo porque eres tan blando con ella. — Rió su amigo. — En serio, no pensé nunca que tú pudieras estar…

— ¿Qué les gustaría comer? — Preguntó Meg interrumpiendo su conversación.

— Ehh lo que haya. — Contestó sobresaltado el escorpión. Suspiró, mejor debía esperar antes de sacar conjeturas.

— Creo que en la alacena hay sándwiches de jamón y queso, puedes tostarlos. — Le recomendó Camus.

— De acuerdo. — Ella se acercó al banco que ellos siempre dejaban allí. Megara era más bajita de estatura que ellos dos, por lo que tenían que ponerle un banquillo para que alcance las cosas. Ella era jovial y divertida, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz. A Camus le daba una punzada en el corazón que fuese así. No hacía más que recordarle a Daphné.

Camus siempre supo del enamoramiento de la sagitariana con su maestro. Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Recordarlos a ellos le producía un sentimiento encontrado, mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia, y un odio profundo por permitirse sentir así.

Por su parte, él siempre sospechó que Boris sentía algo por su compañera. Es que… ¿Cómo negársele a una sagitariana? Con su siempre alegre y despreocupado humor. Siempre supo en lo más profundo de su alma que ellos dos se querían y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Solo esperaba que su falta de contacto con ellos significara que estaban viviendo su vida y no que hubieran muerto.

Se rió en voz baja. Ellos tres, Daphné, Boris y Antares le hacían recordar a ellos mismos. Tal cual como estaban en esa habitación, tal cual como se comportaban. Antares con su humor juguetón, Boris con su fría indiferencia y Daphné con su alegre estilo fresco alegrando a todo el mundo.

Una punzada de dolor lo sobresaltó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de él. Ellos tres no estaban más ahí. De hecho ya nadie quedaba. Ya nada de esa época quedaba ahí. Sebastián y Anki ya no estaban más. Ya no quedaba nadie ni nada que pudieran recordar esa época de felicidad. O más bien de bienestar.

Ahora ellos eran los adultos responsables y ellos velaban por su vida. Nadie más podía tomar su lugar.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó Meg sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Te cambias o vas con el pijama? — Camus se miró a si mismo y descubrió que llevaba puesto la ropa de dormir.

— Oh, tu también estás en pijama. — Le reclamó él, pero con un tono que daba a entender que solo bromeaba.

— Pero yo preparé la comida. No tenía tiempo de vestirme.

— Calladito quedaste. — Rió Milo. Camus lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Me voy a cambiar. — Comentó levantándose de la mesa y dándole la espalda.

— Le molesta no tener el control. — Susurró cuando este desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

— Lo se. Vivo con él. Fue quien me puso el nombre, ¿Me vas a decir a mí como es? — Rió guardando unos platos en la canasta de mimbre que Camus le había hecho para un cumpleaños. — Yo también me voy a cambiar. Cuando pasemos por Escorpio lo haces tu ¿Si?

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió él ladeando la cabeza. Megara desapareció por la puerta de su habitación y Milo se quedó mirando las dos puertas cerradas. Sonrió para sí. — Hay Camus, Camus… ¿No entiendes que además de frío eres transparente como los hielos que provocas? — Mientras se metía en sus pensamientos, se reía más fuerte. Le encantaba ser como Antares. Quería conservar parte de él en si mismo. Y con una risita miró a sus amigos salir de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Vamos? — Canturreó Megara tomando la canasta.

— Yo puedo llevarla. — Se ofreció Camus. Ella le sonrió calidamente.

— Gracias. — Contestó y luego caminó delante de ellos de espaldas mientras hablaba de trivialidades.

Ellos estaban felices, aunque sus almas albergaban algunos sentimientos de melancolía. Siempre serían ellos tres. Siempre serían amigos.

Siempre serían Boris, Antares y Daphné. Siempre.

* * *

— Camus, soyez prudent. Saga est dangereux.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Daphne retourne, n'y allez pas!

**— Camus, ten cuidado. Saga es peligroso.**

**— ¿Qué pasa? Daphne regresa, no te vayas! **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me dio mucha melancolía hacer este capítulo.**

**Un abrazo a todos!**


	7. Capítulo Siete: Bromas del Destino

**H****ola, hace un par de días que no subía capítulo. No es porque no lo tenga escrito, ya que tengo hasta el capítulo trece ya echo, pero estuve muy ocupada con muchas cosas del colegio y otras cosas de fin de trimestre.**

**Bueno. Acá va el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: Bromas del Destino.**

Camus y Megara estaban sentados en la sala de estar de Milo. Estaban en Escorpio hace más de una hora. Milo era peor que una chica en cuanto a cambiarse de ropa.

— Vamos a terminar almorzando aquí si ese no se apura. — Refunfuñó seriamente ella.

— Tenle paciencia. Sabes como es él.

— Si, peor que una chica ¿No es así? — Rió. — Aun así lo quiero mucho. — Camus arqueó las cejas y la miró. — Es una de las mejores personas que conozco. — Ella sonrió ligeramente mirando la puerta por la que su amigo había desaparecido hace mas o menos una hora.

— ¿Te gusta? — Le preguntó tontamente. Ella lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Es un chiste? — Megara lo miraba con sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? A estas alturas de su vida, él debía saber perfectamente quien le gustaba. Es decir, viven juntos desde que se conocen prácticamente, ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?

— No, te lo pregunto muy en serio. — Le respondió ásperamente. Ella rió para distender el ambiente.

— Hay no, Camus. — Ella le puso una mano en el hombro. — Milo es demasiado parecido a mí. Demasiado. Él es perfecto para ser mi amigo, mi confidente, con el que bromeo todos los días. Pero nunca me podría enamorar de él, ni él de mi. No es mi estilo de chico.

— ¿Ah no? — Preguntó encarnando una ceja. — ¿Y cual es tu tipo de chico? — Entrecerró los ojos.

— Hay… —Resopló parándose. — Ya deberías saberlo. Vives conmigo desde que tengo memoria. ¿Cómo no puedes saber eso? — Preguntó con un tono de burla, aunque le dio la espalda ocultando su expresión de enojo. — Tonto Camus… — Susurró para si misma.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Milo y comenzó a aporrearla.

— Vamos Milo, llevas más de una hora ahí. Estoy empezando a molestarme. — Gritó realmente enfadada. Por la puerta salió inmediatamente su amigo.

— Ya estoy, ya estoy.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? — Gritó colérica. Estaba enojada, con Camus en realidad, pero enojada al fin.

— Solo quería darles un tiempo a solas. — Le susurró al oído riéndose.

— No seas tonto. No quiero saber nada. — Exclamó dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó preocupado.

— Nada, absolutamente nada. — Contestó mirándolo seriamente. — Vamos.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la Fuente Divina el humor de Megara había cambiado. Ya estaba como siempre. A ella se le pasaba rápido el mal humor. Nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo enojada. Y menos con Camus.

Comieron sentados en el pasto. La Fuente Divina era un lugar realmente hermoso.

Había un prado verde que rodeaba todo el Recinto de las Amazonas y detrás de él, estaba la fuente. Una estatua grande de dos mujeres. Una tenía una máscara feliz, la otra triste. Le hacia acordar a las caretas de la comedia y el drama. Esa historia se la había enseñado Camus no hacía mucho.

De alguna manera representaba a las amazonas y le pareció curioso. Porque la máscara sonriente la tenía en las manos, no en el rostro. Como si fueran felices solo de apariencia.

Por lo que sabía, Daphné la antigua maestra de Aioros, la de Sagitario, usaba una máscara preciosa. Eso le había dicho Camus y Milo.

También sabía del enamoramiento que tenía con Boris, el maestro de Camus.

El lugar era realmente muy hermoso. Superlativo. Espectacular. Definitivamente quería volver algún día.

— ¿No es hermoso?

— Así es. — Contestó sonriendo de lado el acuariano.

— Deberíamos volver aquí otro día. — Comentó Milo.

— En eso pensaba. — Ella dirigió su mirada al pequeño bosquecito. Podía oír a los pájaros cantar, y las hojas volar con el viento cálido de primavera. — Este lugar llena de aire puro mis pulmones.

— ¿Verdad que si? ¿No quieres pasar por el bosque?

— Pero no podemos Milo. — Comentó Camus mirándolo.

— Nosotros. Pero ella si.

— ¿No pueden pasar?

— Es solo para las amazonas o las lugareñas mujeres. Es un lugar prohibido para los hombres. Pero puedes ir. Estaremos aquí cualquier cosa.

— ¿Puedo? — Chilló emocionada.

— Adelante. — Contestó Camus girando los ojos.

Ella se adentró el bosque contenta. Era hermoso.

— ¿Por qué le metiste esa idea en la cabeza? — Dijo Acuario mirando duramente a su amigo. — ¿Y si algo le pasa y no estamos?

— ¿Qué le puede pasar? Las amazonas saben que estamos aquí. Además la conocen y la quieren, siempre la andan cuidando. Solo quería quedarme un rato a solas contigo.

— No me digas que estas enamorado de mi. — Sonrió.

— Dioses Camus, ¿Qué cosas dices? — Rió. — Yo sabía que no eras tan frió… — Hizo una mueca y luego continuó. — Solo quería preguntarte algo.

— Adelante. Dilo.

— No es tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué? Solo dilo.

— Bueno, yo solo quería saber si…bueno, si…

— ¡Solo dilo Milo!

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Estas enamorado de ella? — Camus abrió los ojos por la impresión. ¿De que hablaba?

— ¿De quién?

— No te hagas el tonto Camus, sabes bien de quien hablo.

— No, no lo se, así que por favor se más especifico.

— Bueno, ¿Estas enamorado de Megara? Y dime la verdad, porque lo sabré. — Él se quedó quieto. No sabía que responder. No podía dar un si ni un no rotundo. Podía dar una respuesta temblorosa y vacilante, pero no proclamarla con seguridad. — Vamos, solo te hice una pregunta, respóndeme.

— No es tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué? Solo dilo. — Contestó él riéndose.

— ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?

— No. — Dijo, pero su risa lo traicionó. De nuevo. — Es solo que… eres muy gracioso cuando te enamoras. — Camus arqueó las cejas. — En realidad es la primera vez que te veo así, pero eres muy…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque te dejas dominar. — Y con esta última frase rió a carcajadas.

— Eso no idiota, ¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorado de ella?

— Hay Camus… — Decía con una mano en su estómago. — Eres tan transparente. Como tus hielos, es muy fácil para mí ver como te sientes, aunque ocultes todo en una máscara invisible como las de las amazonas. Solo reconócelo. Se que ella también te quiere. — Él abrió los ojos muy grane. — Valla si he dado en el blanco. Al final parece que te interesaba el tema…

— Deja de decir tonterías.

— Solo te aconsejo… que actúes. Porque cualquiera te la puede sacar, con lo hermosa que es.

— Cállate. ¿Me das consejos de amor a mi, cuando tu no puedes decláratele a una amazona a la que le viste el rostro? — Milo abrió ligeramente la boca asombrado.

— _Touché. _ — Contestó. — Pero en serio Camus, ella es muy deseada, tienes que actuar. Se que la quieres, se que no le deseas el mal, se que la protegerías con tu alma, y con tu vida, lo se. Dile algo lindo, eres francés, ustedes saben del amor ¿No? Y ya que estamos, deberías darme una ayudita con Carly. Es difícil nuestra relación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya sabes. Cuando la vi… cuando realmente la vi, no pude evitar besarla. Fue un impulso. Ella me apartó enseguida, pero luego me abrazó y me besó. No hemos vuelto a hablar del tema. Ya sabes, ya te he contado la historia.

— Es una buena chica. Carly solo esta asustada. — La amazona Carly era un Caballero de Plata de Amatista, dentro de la Orden de Athena.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Es evidente. Por ley tiene que matarte y estar contigo es un pecado aquí. Lo sabes. Es compresible que tenga miedo.

— Lo se. Yo también lo tengo.

— No pasará nada. Ni Meg ni yo diremos nada.

— Ah cierto, hablábamos de Meg, entonces dime, ¿Qué sientes al respecto?

— Bueno, me parece que todo este asunto es una broma del destino.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, a los once años prometí no sentir más. No quería sufrir, no quería pagar las consecuencias de amar y perder. No quería ser débil. Pero hoy, cuatro años más tarde esos sentimientos me asaltan como si nunca me hubieran dejado.

— Pero Camus, no eres un robot. Es obvio que tienes sentimientos.

— ¡En serio tienen que ver este lugar! — Gritó la voz femenina de su amiga. Camus dio un saltito en su sitio asustado. Milo rió por lo bajo.

— Me gustaría, dicen que es hermoso. — Contestó parándose. — ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

— De acuerdo. — Camus se levantó y guardó las cosas dentro del canasto de mimbre. — ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡Si! — Gritó Megara corriendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

Milo se quedó en Escorpio descansando, mientras ellos atravesaban las escaleras que llevan el Templo de Sagitario.

Camus miraba caminar a Megara mientras ella simplemente observaba algunas flores que se había traído consigo.

Entraron en la casa de Sagitario. Pasar por ahí siempre le traía un dolor punzante en el corazón. Había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar con Daphné y con Milo, Antares, Boris y Aioros.

Se detuvo a mirar un cuadro que seguía estando en la pared. Sonrió con una mueca de tristeza. Ese cuadro lo pintaron las maravillosas manos de Daphné. Era una excelente pintora.

Era un paisaje nocturno de su natal Francia. Sonrió.

Se planteó llevárselo a su templo, pero era como profanar ese, por lo que decidió que permaneciera ahí, donde ella lo dejó.

— ¿Cómo me queda? — La voz de Megara a un lado lo sobresaltó. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos pesimistas y tristes de su mente y volteó a verla.

— ¿Qué cos…? — Empezó pero al verla se quedó mudo. Ahí estaba ella, Megara de Sagitario, con la máscara de Daphné puesta. — ¿De donde sacaste eso? — Preguntó acercándose a ella.

— De la recámara. — Contestó. — ¿Qué ocurre? Es muy bonita, ¿Será de…? Ohhhh. — Exclamó comprendiendo. — ¿Esta era la máscara de…?

— Si. — Solo pudo articular un monosílabo, porque la imagen delante de él lo tenía asombrado. La máscara con dos espirales violetas girando alrededor de los ojos lo tenía absorto en recuerdos. Tenía un brillo especial, como si Daphné recién se la hubiese sacado, y no como si hubieran pasado siete u ocho años. — Te ves tal cual la recuerdo.

— ¿En serio? — Le preguntó con la voz algo quebrada.

— Si ella se fue sin su máscara significa que Boris la vio… entonces… quizás ellos…

— ¿Pudieron estar juntos? — Él sonrió algo emocionado y asintió.

— ¿Puedes decir algo?

— ¿Cómo?

— Puedes decir algo en francés. Es solo para recordarla.

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió. — Dime.

— _Chérie, Je t'aime._

— _Chérie, Je t'aime. _— Pronunciando con dificultad logró decir la frase completa. Y Camus al escucharla se permitió pensar que era Daphné. Definitivamente esto era una broma del destino. — ¿Qué significa? — La pregunta lo sobresaltó, aunque luego le sonrió calidamente.

— Cariño, te amo. — Contestó él con simpleza.

— Ohhh… — Megara emitió solo esa onomatopeya porque no se esperara que Camus le haga decir eso. — ¿Eso solía decir Daphné?

— No. — Contestó divertido mientras ponía una mano en el borde dorado de la máscara. — Eso lo digo yo. — Y él pudo verle los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando le quitó el metal de la cara y lo dejó a un lado. Por primera vez se sintió como Milo, cuando vio el rostro de Carly, y como Boris, cuando quería en secreto a una amazona compañera suya.

Camus la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. En un comienzo ella no reaccionó presa del asombro, pero luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, uniéndose a ese beso cálido con sabor a recuerdos viejos y a nuevas vidas.

Se sintió como Boris cuando por las noches susurraba el nombre de Daphné, y sintió en lo más hondo de su corazón, que la historia volvía a repetirse.

Otra broma del destino, pensó.

* * *

**Espero que no les haya sonado demasiado romántico. Es que quiero darle otro aire a Camus, quiero mostrarlo como una persona insegura, que solo quiere demostrar convicción, cuando ni el mismo sabe lo que pasa. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un abrazo a todos!**


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Siberia

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por mi demora en actualizar. Es que estoy re nerviosa con el colegio. Me está matando! No corregí este capítulo todavía, para poder subirlo lo más rápidamente posible, pero luego lo corrijo y lo vuelvo a subir si hay errores. **

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y a Victoria por ser tan cálida conmigo.**

**Una cosa, hay un review anónimo de "LU" en esta historia, y dice que no leyó esta historia porque vio en mi perfil que soy una persona muy inmadura, con poco respeto a los demás y fobia a la humanidad. ¿Eso era para mi? Estoy anonadada. No se que habrán leído de mi perfil que esté mal, lo hice pensando mucho en lo que soy, y estoy orgullosa de mí. Me considero muy madura para la edad que tengo, aunque como adolescente tenga mis días y momentos locos, como todo el mundo. ¿Fobia a la humanidad? Eso si que es raro, en realidad no tengo esa clase de fobia. Soy bastante optimista. Y si pensas que mis historias dejan bastante que desear por la clase de persona que crees que soy, te invito a leerlas, porque dijiste que no lo hiciste. Después decime si son feas, y lo voy a aceptar con total respeto. Si lesite mi perfil, abajo está mi twitter y mi mail. Hablame por privado, así puedo responderte, y se quien sos. No me siento responsable de las acusaciones... (Ya parezco un criminar je je) así que hablame, pero no me dejes comentarios anónimos, porque yo quiero rebatir esa opinión que, creo yo, no coincide con mi real persona.**

**¡Los quiero mucho! **

**PD: ¡Ah! No había subido el capítulo también, porque estoy escribiendo el trece, y desde que empecé a subirla acá, no he avanzado nada! No quería seguir subiendo capítulos sin terminar el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: Siberia.**

Camus se sentó pesadamente en su cama. Desde que había cumplido los dieciséis años, se sentía cada vez mas cansado.

— Buen día Camus. — Megara salía de su habitación y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

— Buen día. — Murmuró.

Hacía unos años que ellos se habían besado por primera vez. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Pero él sabía que siempre podía contar con ella para todo. Él la amaba y ella a él.

Por su parte, Milo se había arreglado con Carly, y habían entablado una relación secreta. Todos los que lo sabían guardaron silencio.

Pero hoy tenía que decirles algo importante.

Se preparó un café y se sentó en la mesa junto a Meg.

— Hey, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Adelante.

— ¿Puedes decirle a Milo que venga?

— De acuerdo, pero… oye ¿Te sientes bien?

— No mucho. El dolor de cabeza me está matando.

— Oh no, Camus… cuando vuelva te hago unos masajes y te acuestas a descansar ¿Me oíste?

— Si, si. — Sonrió por lo bajo. Al final Milo había tenido razón. Era un dominado. Suspiró fuertemente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón del comedor.

No supo cuento tiempo había tardado Megara en ir a buscar a Milo y volver, pero se había quedado dormido, porque cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo abrió los ojos sobresaltados.

— Te dormiste.

— Si, lo siento — Se sentó mejor y se acomodó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó alegre el escorpión.

— ¿Quieren algo de comer? — Megara se estaba por ir a la cocina.

— No, espera. — Camus la tomó de la mano antes de que se fuera. — Necesito hablarles a los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas.

— Nada, solamente… el Patriarca me llamó hace unos días.

— ¿Y que te dijo? — Preguntó Milo apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

— Tengo un discípulo. — Los ojos de los dos presentes se agrandaron.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico. — Exclamó sonriendo su _chérie._

— Lo es… si no fuera en Siberia. — Milo lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿En Siberia? — Gritaron los dos.

— ¿Tienes que irte? — Murmuró con un tono de súplica Meg. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

— Si. Tengo que entrenar en Siberia a Hyoga e Isaac. — Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y carraspeó. — Por eso quiero que te quedes con Milo durante el tiempo que este afuera. Y quiero que te comportes con ella. — Le recriminó a su amigo, en broma.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — Preguntó Milo mirándolo seriamente. Camus tomó aire y luego lo soltó.

— Tres años. — Ella se soltó abruptamente de él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Milo no salía de su asombro.

— No. No, no puedes Camus, no puedes irte.

— Lo se, lo se_ chérie_, lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

— Camus. — Empezó ella parándose. — Me voy contigo. — Él se asombró.

— No, no puedes es peligroso…

— No tienes excusas. Y no me importa si no quieres. Si te vas sin mi, me iré detrás de ti.

— Milo no te lo permitirá.

— Me importa poco lo que Milo me permita o no. Tengo catorce años, no dos. Voy a ir contigo así tenga que meterme en tu maleta. — Se cruzó de brazos. No iba a dejar que él se fuera tres años sin ellas. Es que, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a ir a la persona que más amaba tres años lejos de uno? — Pobre de ti Camus si crees que voy a quedarme aquí. — Se dio la vuelta y se metió enojada en su habitación. Él sencillamente no dijo nada. No era fácil tampoco para él.

— Déjala, en un rato se le pasará. Sabes que no quiere dejarte. Ella te ama Camus. ¿Qué harías tu si ella se fuera por tres años lejos de tu alcance y sin comunicación? — Cuando lo pensó comprendió un poco. Él saldría volando con ella.

— Lo sé. Pero… es peligroso. No puedo dejarla ir.

— Por Dios Camus, ¿Qué puede pasarle? ¿Tu alumno la va a matar? No seas ridículo y llévatela de una vez.

— Milo… — empezó él, pero su amigo lo cortó con la mano.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

— En tres días. — El escorpión asintió pensativo. — Milo… — Camus quería decirle algo, pero él no quería escucharlo. Sabía lo que venía, conocía perfectamente, como la palma de su mano a esa persona que se llamaba Camus.

— No quiero despedirme de ti aún. — Reconoció el muchacho sentándose a su lado. — Somos los mejores amigos… no quiero Camus, Voy a extrañarme mucho. — El acuariano lo miró seriamente. Suspiró.

— Solo son tres años. Tres años. Hay… suena a tanto tiempo…

— Yo no puedo ir contigo. — Rió. — Pero ella sí. No la dejes aquí Camus. Sufrirá horrores. ¿Quieres que vuelva a ser abandonada? Primero su madre, luego los maestros, ¿Vas a dejarla aquí tu también. Piensa un poco en ella, ponte en su lugar. — Miró la puerta por donde había desaparecido. — Arregla las cosas con ella, en tres días nos despedimos y nos lloramos la vida, ¿De acuerdo? — Camus sonrió. Su amigo era el mejor.

— Eres increíble.

— Lo sé. — Contestó inflándose el pecho y sonriendo. — Ahora, ¿Puedo irme a mi Templo? Te recuerdo que es de mañana y me faltan horas de sueño.

— Eso te pasa por no dormir bien. Y ni me hagas hablar de lo que hiciste anoche. — El pícaro escorpión rió.

— Hay Camus, que inocente eres… — Este abrió los ojos asombrado. — ¿Vas a decirme que no eres inocente? Vamos… — Rió a carcajadas.

— De acuerdo, esta conversación se vuelve rara.

— Es verdad, y con tu permiso, me voy a seguir durmiendo.

— "Seguir durmiendo" — Ironizó Camus. — Salúdame a Carly.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Gritó saliendo del templo.

* * *

Cuando Milo desapareció por la puerta, Camus se acercó a la habitación de Megara.

— Hey Meg, ¿Podemos hablar?

— Como quieras. Pero no desistiré.

— No busco que lo hagas. Solo quiero estar contigo. — Megara abrió la puerta despacio. Lo miró por la rendija y él a ella. Le sonrió ampliamente y luego lo tomó de la camisa para traerlo rápidamente dentro de la habitación.

— Te quiero Camus. No voy a permitir que te alejes. — Lo abrazó depositando su cabeza en su hombro. Él correspondió llenándose los pulmones con el aroma a margaritas que tenía su cabello.

— No quiero dejarte. — Le respondió él. — Vamos juntos, ¿De acuerdo? — Ella rió en su cuello.

— ¿Juntos? ¿Vamos a ir juntos? — Preguntó emocionada.

— Si. Vamos a ir juntos Meg. Juntos. — Se acercó a sus labios despacio y depositó un cálido beso sobre ellos. — Nunca te voy a dejar, ¿Sabes? Yo nunca te voy a abandonar.

* * *

Camus se levantó de la cama con un bostezo. Hoy se iba.

Le costó bastante hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener alumnos. Hyoga e Isaac, le habían dicho. Se sintió como Boris, y se permitió imaginar una reunión con todos los Caballeros Dorados y el Patriarca, diciéndole uno a uno los discípulos que iban a tener. Aunque esto era diferente, porque se trataba de una armadura de bronce y no de oro.

Fue a desayunar junto a Megara, quien tenía todo su cabello rojo, despeinado por todos lados. Él rió levemente ante su aspecto, pero ella ni se enteró. Anoche se había acostado bastante tarde, porque salió con Carly de parranda por ahí. Aunque sabía que tenía que levantarse temprano, él no le dijo nada. Al otro día se iban a ir a Siberia y no iba a ver por tres años a su amiga, por eso Camus dejó que saliera de fiesta.

Megara y Carly eran muy amigas. Compartían la misma edad, y las personas que más querían.

Megara de Sagitario y Carly de Piscis, eran las mejores amigas. Definitivamente iba a extrañarla mucho.

Por su parte Camus iba a verse todo el día con su amigo Milo. Por suerte se iban a la noche, así que tendrían todas las horas del día para hacer lo que quieran. Además ya habían preparado las maletas la noche anterior.

* * *

— Hay Camus, en serio voy a extrañarte amigo. — Exclamó Milo sentándose a un lado en el sillón.

— ¿En serio te estás poniendo sentimental?

— ¿Y que quieres? Nos conocemos desde que tenemos dos años, nos conocemos porque Boris y Antares eran amigos, y ellos por Degél y Kardia, ¿Cómo no voy a extrañarte?

— ¿Eres conciente de que no somos pareja no? — Preguntó con humor.

— ¿El único amor que existe para ti es el de pareja? — Preguntó suspicaz. — En realidad, no entiendo porque te apodaron el "Témpano de Hielo" si eres una de las personas más sentimentales.

— Eso no es cierto.

— No abiertamente. Pero…quieres a muchas personas. A los maestros, a mí, a Meg. No puedes decir que no sientes. Es un apodo que te catalogaron por tu signo, pero no es lo que eres.

— Pero mi signo…

— Tu signo, Camus, no lo es todo. Tu signo puede asemejarse a tu personalidad, pero la verdadera personalidad no es algo determinado, es un conjunto de cosas y experiencias. Tú no eres igual a Boris, y Boris no fue igual a Degél.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente? Pensé que lo único que hacías era ir de fiesta en fiesta.

— Sabes, tengo dieciséis años, no soy un nene.

— En realidad lo somos.

— Pero un caballero tiene una vida corta, así que, prácticamente soy un adulto. — El acuariano rió.

— ¿Sabes donde está Megara y Carly?

— Se fueron a la Fuente Divina a ser sentimentales acerca de los tres años que no se van a ver. Cosa que nosotros no vamos a hacer, porque somos hombres ¿No? — Rió Milo.

— Bueno… ¿Sabes? Creo que eso es un estereotipo. Los hombres tenemos derecho a sentir. — Camus lo dijo tan despreocupado que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El escorpión sonrió con obviedad.

— Hasta que lo reconoces. — El acuariano ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

— Es una verdad, que no la quiera admitir no la desacredita.

— Pero ahora la admitiste.

— No podía ir contra la verdad mucho tiempo más. — Ambos se quedaron callados. Mirando un punto fijo de la habitación en un silencio cómodo y cálido.

— Carly me pidió que vayamos al aeropuerto.

— Si lo se. Te iba a pedir que vinieras, si querías.

— De acuerdo. ¿A que hora me habías dicho?

— A las nueve de la noche.

— De acuerdo. Iremos todos juntos.

Ambos sonrieron. El destino los separaba, como nunca les pasó. Hasta ese momento siempre habían sido Boris, Antares y Daphné, pero ahora uno quedaba atrás. Ahora uno se desprendía. Pero eso no iba a ocasionar que se separar de verdad, porque ellos siempre serían tres. Desde que fueron acogidos en el Santuario, hasta su muerte.

* * *

Meg entró en Acuario con Carly y fueron a buscar sus maletas para llevarlas a la puerta, donde esperarían a Milo y Camus que estaban en Escorpio, haciendo valla uno a saber que.

Se sentaron en los cómodos sofás de la habitación principal. Carly llevaba su máscara azul y blanca. Era muy linda, detallada y muy Carly. Era de su color favorito y definitivamente donde la viera, le haría recordar a ella.

Por detrás entraron Camus y Milo silenciosamente, para no alterar la paz. Meg no los vio porque estaba de espaldas, pero Carly sonrió cuando Milo le hizo señas para que no dijera nada sobre su presencia.

Se acercó atrás de Megara para asustarla y cuando estaba por tomarla de los hombros y zamarrearla, ella habló.

— Hola Milo. — Lo saludó totalmente seria y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Todos fruncieron el seño.

— ¿Cómo hace eso? — Preguntó Carly. — No puedes sentir su cosmos, ¿Cómo es que sabes que él está ahí?

— No lo se… creo que simplemente lo presiento. Es como… si algo les pasara a cualquiera de ustedes tres, yo lo sabría. Porque sentiría que algo de mi se muere, o se hace daño. — Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso era el cosmos. Pero… ¿Cómo podía ella sentirlo? Por un momento se relajó, pensando en que, a él nunca se le murió esa parte que le quedaba de sus maestros. Nunca sintió desaparecer su cosmos, nunca se sintió muerto. Eso solo podía significar que ellos seguían vivos. Y eso era un gran alivio. Ya lo había pensado una infinidad de veces, pero no entendía, si estaban vivos, ¿Por qué no respondían a sus mensajes? ¿Por qué dejaron de enviarlos?

— Esta anocheciendo. Mejor saquemos las maletas afuera, y vamos a despedirnos de todos.

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió ella.

Fueron con el Patriarca, quien los despidió muy afablemente, como si fuera Shión, como si nunca hubiera dejado de serlo. Para ellos era así, porque no sabían que era Saga, ni sabían nada sobre lo que pasó.

Luego, casa por casa, despidieron a todos sus compañeros. Primero Afrodita, quien abrazó a Megara deseándole lo mejor, luego pasaron por Capricornio para que Shura los saludara. Este sonrió de lado y los abrazó. Pasaron las casas de Sagitario, Escorpio y Libra, que estaban vacías, para dirigirse hacia Virgo, donde Shaka los saludó tan amablemente como siempre, y les deseó la mejor suerte que Buda pueda darles, dándole un abrazo cariñoso a Megara.

Siguiendo su camino, Aioria recordó a Daphné y a su hermano con ellos, para saludarlos y despedirlos luego. Marcara de la Muerte no demostró muchos sentimientos, propio de Cáncer. Siguieron hasta encontrarse con el afable Aldebarán pasando por la casa vacía de Geminis.

Aldebarán se rió con ellos y luego los saludó con mucha emoción.

En Aries, Mu sonrió afable y les recomendó que se cuidaran.

En la puerta Milo y Carly los acompañaron al aeropuerto. La noche se volvía cada vez más calurosa. Grecia era un lugar bastante inapropiado para un Caballero de los Hielos, como Camus. Siempre se estaba muriendo de calor.

* * *

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, cuando Milo le dio un abrazo emotivo y familiero a Camus, quien no se resistió. Carly tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando saludó a Meg, quien se resistía por no llorar. Todo sería duro para Camus. Si ella lloraba, el se sentiría mal por haberla llevado, aunque fuera su idea.

— Cuídate hermano. — Le dijo su amigo. Camus sonrió de lado y abrazó a Carly. Milo se acercó a Meg y ella ya no pudo aguantar sus ganas de llorar, por lo que escondió su rostro en el cabello de Milo, cuando la abrazó para despedirse.

— Cuídalo Meg, que no se mate. — Ella lazó una risa ahogada. Le sonrió limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. — No llores, solo serán tres años. Además… — Empezó con las cejas alzadas. — Tendrás a Camus solo para ti durante tres años. — Meg rió nerviosamente.

— No digas tonterías. — Bromeó mientras se separaba para tomar su bolso y subir las escaleras del avión. Camus la siguió.

Mientras más subían, más sentían que una nueva etapa iba a comenzar en sus vidas. Eso era nuevo. Un salto en su vida.

Meg pasó por el pasillo buscando el número de asientos que coincidiera con sus boletos.

— Es aquí. — Anunció sentándose en la ventana.

— Mira, ahí están. — Sonrió Camus señalando a Milo y Carly desde la ventana del avión. Ellos estaban abrazados y saludaban con las manos en alto. Camus sonrió ampliamente. — Dioses… este Milo… será difícil sin él estos tres años. — Meg lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Tenía una mezcla de emoción, tristeza y nostalgia.

— Sin sus bromas… — Rió al tiempo que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y caía en su pantalón. Camus la miró.

— No llores. — Le dijo simplemente ofreciéndole un pañuelo. — Un descanso de él no nos hará daño.

— Tienes razón. — Rió llorando. Ya no podía contener todas esas lágrimas dentro de su cuerpo. Camus la abrazó y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

— No llores. Por favor. — Susurró. Era una de las primeras veces que lo escuchó decir "Por favor" sonrió un poco. Camus no era como todos pensaban. No era merecedor de esos títulos de frío calculador. Eso no era cierto, Camus era una de las personas con más sentimientos que conocía. Era humano, no una máquina autómata. Él sentía, lloraba, reía, se frustraba, y se divertía. Lo había visto en cada una de esas emociones a lo largo de toda su vida y sabía perfectamente que Camus era todo eso. Todo menos frío.

— No te preocupes. Está bien. — Contestó abrazándolo, en un intento de calmarlo y calmarse. Respiró hondamente y luego cerró los ojos. Lo único que escuchó fue la voz de Camus.

— Es mejor que duermas. El viaje es largo y luego estarás demasiado cansada.


End file.
